Ninjago: Spirit animals
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: **Note:Do not read unless you've read Ninjago: New Story or you'll be very lost** the ninja are back, with the serpentine gone. Kai and Amanda are still in love with each other, but will it turn into something more? And a new evil is rising, and the ninja must unlock a new power in order to defeat it. Please read and review! Rated for blood and possibly other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy and please review cause when I see a review, I feel all happy =)**

_"We will rise again." "How do you know?" "Just…wait." Then an evil laugh echoed into the darkness._

Amanda POV:

I woke up screaming. I was taking deep breaths from a nightmare. I heard the guy's door open and Kai came into my room. "Amanda? What's wrong?" he asked me worriedly as he turned on light by my bed. "I saw…I saw…" I was still taking deep breaths. "Okay, calm down. What's wrong?" After I got my breath, I was able to speak. "I saw this…creature. I-I can't explain it. Kai brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear." Don't worry, it's over now." The guys went back to bed. Kai got up and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight." He left and went back to bed. I turned off the light, but lay in bed. "_But what if it isn't over?"_ I eventually started to fall asleep.

Kai POV:

Jay was writing on a piece of paper. Ideas for his wedding. His and Nya's wedding was in a month. He was sitting on his bed while Zane, Cole, and I were finishing up for bed. "Seriously, Jay calm down." He was fretting that it was gonna flop. "Well, it's hard to calm down with my luck. I wanna make sure that Nya will be happy. I've been trying to impress her for a long time, Kai." "Speaking of which, what about Amanda?" I looked at Cole. "What do you mean?" "Well you 2 have been together for a year almost 2." "And…?" I put my toothbrush in my mouth. "So, don't you think you want to ask her to marry you?" I just about chocked on my toothbrush. "I spit and turned to him. "What?!" Jay looked confused. "Cole, don't you think that's Kai's decision to decide that?" Cole shrugged. "Whatever. I just thought it was a good idea." I wiped off my mouth and leaned against the wall getting ready to give Cole a piece of my mind when Zane spoke up. "Well, Kai does have emotional feelings for her, so a marriage would prove that." I stared at him. "Zane, are you agreeing with Cole?" "Affirmative." "Okay, yes I like her…" Cole coughed and I heard the word 'love'." But not that…" We then heard a scream come from Amanda's room. I opened our door and ran to her room. "Amanda, what's wrong?" I turned on her light by her bed. She looked pretty shaken up. "I saw…I saw…" she couldn't breathe. "Okay, calm down. What's wrong?" When she got her breath, she started to speak." I saw this… creature. I-I can't explain it." I brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She had the most beautiful hair. "Don't worry, it's over now." After the guys went back to bed, I got up and kissed her forehead. "Good night." I went back to bed. Cole was there with a goofy smile."Suuuuuure. Not that much." I got in the bed. "Shut up, Cole." He laughed and went to bed. Jay finished his list for the night and Zane turned on his sleep mode. I secretly pulled out a little black boxfrom under my pillow. Inside was a simple gold ring. My mother's wedding ring." _Do I love her that much?"_

**Well that's my first chapter of this story. Remember review so I can be happyyyyy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amanda POV:

I woke up, still a little sleepy from my nightmare. I got up, got dressed and went to see if breakfast was ready. I literally ran into Kai into the hallway. "Oof!" "Sorry, Amanda." "No, it's my fault. What are you doing out here. "Well since everyone else is still asleep, I wanted to see it you were awake and wanted to help me make breakfast." I smiled. "Sure." We walked into the kitchen. He was going to make his 'special' pancakes. Plain, but somehow very fluffy. He started grabbing ingredients and were about to dump them in the bowl when I stopped him. "Here, let me help." I found a recipe and we followed it. I was mixing when Kai stopped me.

"Here my dad taught me a special trick." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and guided my hands. "Guess that explains how they get so fluffy, but let's add something." I went to the fridge to find something. "Nothing here but." I looked closer. "Canned sardine? Eeww." I closed the fridge and opened a cupboard. "Here we go." I grabbed a packet of chocolate chips and put it in the batter and Kai went to grab the skillet. When he got it, he saw I was having trouble trying to mix the way he did.

"Here let me help." He did the same thing before, my back resting against his chest. It was nice to feel the warmth of his chest his hands guiding mine. It could have lasted a bit longer, but the guys walked into the dining room and the kitchen door was open. "Aww. Isn't that cute." We both whipped around to see Cole, Zane, Jay, and Nya walking past the kitchen. They all were still in pajamas. "Well looks like the batter is mixed up." I handed the bowl to Kai and I went to get some plates. Unfortunately, when I grab the plates I hit the cabinet and the sugar fell on top of me. I could hear Kai laughing. I open my eyes.

There is sugar all over me and most on the floor and counter. I decided to laugh along. We finished the pancakes and put them on a plate. We walked out of the kitchen and everyone saw me covered in sugar. "Whoa, what happened?" I shrugged, causing a little sugar fall to the floor. "Oh, a little…accident." Kai laughed again. "I knew you were sweet but not this sweet." I smiled. After we ate and we got compliments, I went to wash up. Get out and out on my bathrobe and grabbed my hair brush and started to brush my hair. As I'm brushing my hair and noticed my bookshelf didn't have very many books. I had the ones that Kai gave me when I was injured. I decided to go to the town we were docked in and see if it had a book store. I got dressed in a light blue T-shirt and capris. I put on a pair of shoes and went to town.

Kai POV:

It was nice that Amanda helped with breakfast, but a little unfortunate with the sugar. Me and Zane were washing dishes when he spoke up. "What was in that little black box?" "_Crud."_ "N-nothing Zane." He didn't seem convinced. "Kai, you know that I wouldn't tell a secret to the others." He had me cause he's right. "Kai, I know you pulled out a black box from your pillow. What's in it?" "Okay first, do you sense anyone else?" "No, why?" I sighed. "Okay. It was my mother's old wedding ring. I have it because…it's all I have to remember her by." Zane didn't believe me, but I think he knew what I meant. "I…see." We finished cleaning the dishes and I was leaving when Zane said, "Your secret is safe with me." "Thanks Zane."

I then went on deck to train with the others. It was nice weather. After a while, I saw Amanda in simple clothes heading to town. "Where are you going?" "Going to see if the town has a book store." "Okay. See you later." After she left we went back to training. But then the dragons started roaring. We went down to see what was going on. They were trying to catch something. Start was guarding her eggs to make sure they weren't crushed. "What's going on?" "I don't know. Zane?" "My analysis says…mice."

Jay looked confused. "Mice? That's what their scared of?" Then this fuzzy, blue thing came over. "That's a mouse?" "Jay laughed. "It's blue!" Then a black one came over, then a red one, then finally a white one. They were lined up the way we were. "This is…strange." Cole was just as confused as the rest of us. Then the blue one came over to Jay and begged him to pick it up. When he did, it turned into a necklace with a gold chain and a deep blue jewel. "Okay, out of strange, into freaky." Then the white mouse went to Zane. When he picked it up, it turned into a necklace with a gold chain, but a white gem. The black mouse went to Cole, but he hesitated.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of mice." "No it's just… this isn't normal!" "Dude, just pick it up." When he did, it turned into a necklace with a black gem. When mine came, I picked it up and it turned into a necklace with a red gem. Then a flame pattern went on my gem, lightning on Jay's, snowflakes on Zane's, and rocks on Cole's. "Okay. Maybe Sensei Wu can tell us what this means." And we went to find him.

Amanda POV:

I walked all over town, then finally found a little book store. I walked in and it felt cozy. There were 2 or 3 other people in here. I walked over to one of the shelves and looked. I finally came across a book. _**Ninjago legends Vol.1**_. I grabbed it and went to the shop owner. It was an elderly woman. "Excuse me, miss?" She looked up from a book she was reading. "Yes, dearie?" "Do you have the rest of this?" I showed her the book. "Oh, yes. Let me get them." She went in the back, and then later came back with 2 more books each one a bit bigger than the last. "Thank you." I paid for them and walked out. I was walking back to the ship, and then this little grey mouse stopped in front of me. "Hello, there." It came to me and begged me to pick it up. When I did, it turned into a necklace with a grey gem and a tornado pattern on it. "_What is this?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey! Just want to tell you, you may want to stay to read the next chapter. Something is gonna happen. Not giving hints. Please review**

Kai POV:

"Hmmm. I see." We took the necklaces to Sensei and told him what happened. "Well, it appears that your spirit animals will be revealed soon." We all looked confused. Zane asked, "Sensei, what is a spirit animal." "Unfortunately, it's difficult to explain and I lost the book that explains it, long ago." Then Amanda walked in the control room with 3 books. She set them on the table and showed a necklace. "You'll never guess…" then she saw ours. "How'd you get yours?" "Colored mice." She looked confused. "Colored? How?" "Well mine was blue." "Mine was red." "Mine was grey." She showed us her necklace a bit more. It was grey with tornado pattern on it. "What books do you have?" Sensei seemed interested "Ninjago legends." Sensei looked surprised. "Do you have book 3?" "Yeah." She handed him the largest book of the 3. Sensei started flipping the pages and came across something. "This…is a spirit animal."

Amanda POV:

"Spirit animals?" "Yes. Everyone has a spirit animal, but can only be revealed to the chosen ones." Cole still looked confused. "And they would be…" I came up and slapped him upside the head. "Us, boulder brain!" He looked irritated. "The spirit animal will unleash when ready, when your heart is connected with it." "Why always the heart?" I looked at Jay. "You'd rather it be the stomach?" Me Kai, and Cole started to laugh. "This is no laughing matter!" We stopped and bowed. "Yes Sensei." "The spirit animals also mean that a great evil is coming." "What evil?" He started flipping the pages again and showed us. It was a creature so evil, so horrible, so…familiar. Then it hit me. "That's the creature from my dream!" Sensei nodded his head. "Yes. Students, meet…"

**Oh! Cliff- hanger! I hope you stay around for the next chapt.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey! Okay this chapter is super romantic and mushy. The name of the new villain, I came up with myself. Enjoy!**

Kai POV:

"The Aracnor." The creature was strange. He was half human, half spider. Now I understand why Amanda was so frightened. "But Sensei, why do out spirit animals come when this creature does?" Amanda, who has been quiet, spoke up. "Because when he becomes the Aracnor King, it's the only thing that will stop him!" She grabbed volume 2 and started flipping through pages. She showed us an even creepier page. The Aracnor was as big as the Great Devourer, but pitch black with bleach white pincers. "Wow he's scary." Zane had something on his mind.

"Amanda, how did you know?" "I…" She stopped herself. "I…don't know." We looked at her in confusion. "How could you not know?" "I just don't." She looked confused herself. "Hmmm. Well your spirit animals will need to be found before this evil is released." We went back to train, but Amanda took her books to her room, looking really confused. Cole shoved me forward to talk to her. I went to the hallway and saw her enter her room and close the door. I walk to the door and think randomly in my head.

"_Okay, what do I say? 'Hi?'" _I thunk my head on the door. "Hello, is someone there?" I lift my head quickly. "_Oh, shoot, RUN!" _ I turned to run, but then heard her door open. "Kai?" I turn around and she was till in her simple clothes. "Uh…Hi." "Do you need something?" I took a deep breath cause I knew I was gonna ramble. And I did. "I'm sorry, but Cole shoved me to talk to you and I didn't know what to say and it's embarrassing cause I really like you and…" I was interrupted by her wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. I started to close my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. We pulled apart a bit, our foreheads still touching.

"I-I was wrong." I whispered. "I love you. I love you so much." She smiled. "I love you too." We drew in and kissed. I drew back barely our eyes still closed and whispered, "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Silence. "Kai, I would love to, but…" I opened my eyes and she straightened up a bit. "I-I feel it. The dragon eggs are going to hatch tomorrow. And…and I promised star." She looked like she was gonna cry. I leaned forward and kissed her. I drew back a little. "It's okay. Don't cry." And we continued our kiss.

Amanda POV:

Call me crazy, but I don't know how I knew what volume and what page the Aracnor was. I also knew that the dragon eggs would hatch tomorrow. I just knew. I went to bed that night in my usual night gown. I went to sleep but my nightmare began. I was in Ninjago city and I was lost. It was dark too. Then the ground rumbled and the King Aracnor came out of the ground. He was huge. I started running through the city. Unfortunately, I came to a dead end. I turned around and he came toward me. Then the earth shook and he sunk into the ground. I woke up gasping. I saw a dark figure shaking me awake.

"Kai?" He turned on the light, making me squint a bit. "You started mumbling and looked scared." He was in his pajamas. He was getting ready to leave when I grabbed his hand. "Please don't go. Stay with me." He saw that I was really scared. "Scoot over." I scoot over and he got in the bed with me. He turned off the light, and I snuggle into his chest. His arm wrapped around my shoulder. His warmth spread through my body. I started to drift asleep. I felt his even breathing, meaning he was asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was relaxed. Kai was still asleep. The sun was up. I slightly turned to look at my clock and see what time it was. 8 o'clock. I turned back to go back to sleep. 8 o'clock. 8 o'clock. 8 o'clock!" Oh, geez the guys woke up 30 minutes ago! "Oh, no!" I shot out of bed. Kai sat straight up. "What happened?" I grabbed my ninja suit and stormed into the bathroom and closed the door. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and Kai fell back asleep. "Kai!" I hit him with my pillow. "I'm up!" He sat straight up still half asleep. I hit him again. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" "Kai it's after 8." "What!" That woke him up. He ran to his room. "Oh, man!" He came back. "They awake." "Not even in the room." "*Sigh* Perfect. Well go get dressed and meet me in the dragon keep."

Kai POV:

This is not gonna end well. I went in my room and got dressed. I went to the stairs leading onto the deck and peered over. I didn't see the guys. I slowly walked across the deck to the dragon keep. "Well there he is!" I froze in my tracks. "_Oh, no…" _ The guys came down the stairs from the control room. "Where were you?" "None of your business." "I think it is. What happened?" I sighed. "She was scared, that's all." Cole smiled. "I don't know." I glared at him. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind. Then Amanda's voice came from the dragon's keep. "Kai?" "Uh, I think I hear Nya calling." "I didn't hear…" "Zane!" Jay and Cole shoved Zane up the stairs to the control room. "Coming, Amanda." I went down there.

Flame and Star were anxious. I took a seat next to Amanda on some crates and we waited. We waited forever. It was getting dark. I was pretty sure it was close to midnight or something. "_Maybe I should ask her?"_ Then Amanda said "Look!" The eggs were hatching. Then 2 little dragons popped out of the eggs. One was blue with red spikes, the other was red with blue spikes. Amanda was close to tears. Flame and Star were so happy. "Look." The stars were shining brightly. I was nervous. Would she say 'No'? She laid her head on my shoulder and held my hand. I then knew. She wouldn't. I took a deep breath. Amanda took her head off my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I took both of her hands. "Amanda, I love you, I love you so much." She smiled. "I love you too." "I know, so I decided to ask." I got onto one knee, looking into her eyes. She put a hand to her mouth, tears welling up, knowing what I was going to ask.

"Amanda, will you marry me?" She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She then tackle hugged me. "Yes! Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!" She then kissed me. I kissed her back. It felt like we were there for a long time. I then heard the guys come down the stairs. "They just disa…" They stopped at the bottom of the steps. I was still on one knee and they could tell what happened. "Well, look at that." She drew back a little and whispered, "Should we st…" "No. Ignore them." We went back to our kiss. Truly, the best night of my life.

***Sniff* even though it's my story it's still emotional. This is the romantic stuff I told you about! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yeah. See? The last chappie was super mushy (and still continues. Sorry)**

Amanda POV:

I was so happy. Nothing could make me upset. I wake up that morning, wondering if it was a dream. I look at my hand…and see the ring. I sigh with relief. It wasn't a dream. I look to see what time it is. 7:00. "_Everyone should be up by now."_ I know Jay will be even more nervous. His and Nya's wedding is tomorrow. I get up, wash up, and get dressed in my ninja suit. I head to the dining room. Everyone is in there and talking and laughing. I take a seat and notice Kai isn't here. "Where's Kai, he's usually up by now." "I…don't know." Cole and Jay were trying not to laugh. "What's so…?" Then I get a bowl of whipped cream dumped on my head. I turn around and see Kai busting up laughing, and then he took off running. "Get back here!" I run after him, throwing the bowl aside as I run after him. He ran down the hallway. I follow him, picking up speed from the wind. Being ninja of the wind has advantages. I then tackle him down. We both sit up and start laughing. He takes some whip cream from my cheek. "Mmm. Delicious." I laugh then scoop some out of my hair and rub it in his hair. We both start laughing again. The Sensei came into the hallway. We both got up and bowed. "Good morning, Sensei." He looked at the hallway and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. We look back and see a small trail of whipped cream. I turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry, Sensei. I'll clean it up." He chuckled. "It's no trouble." "Are you going somewhere, Sensei?" "Yes. I need to check on something." "Will you be back?" "I hope so." He left the hallway. "Here, I'll help you clean up the whipped cream." "Thanks." We started cleaning up the hallway. When we finished, he head up to deck. We see Jay arguing with Lloyd. "Please, Lloyd!" "No! I would rather die than get in a tux!" I started laughing. "Think they can get him in one?" Kai shrugged. "The world might end, but they might." We then start laughing.

Sensei/no one POV:

Sensei Wu walks through the snow on the highest mountain. He hopes he will find what he's looking for. He finally see's something that looks familiar. He brushes away the snow, but only to find the seal broken. He stood up, and then heard something. He turned around and got in defense position. With the wind blowing and the snow, it was hard to see what made the noise. Then a hand grabbed him by the throat and Sensei Wu struggled to get free. "Hello, Wu." A deep voice chuckled. "Long time, No see."

**Who is the mysterious figure? I'll have a lot more explained in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! In about 2 chapters, I will introduce new OC's. I know most of you want to come up with them, but these 2 I made. Please enjoy this chapter. Read and review!**

Amanda POV:

It was Jay and Nya's wedding. I was in my room getting ready. The dress I was wearing was a light blue. I was putting my hair is a braid when I felt something brush the side of my head. I look at my hand and see the ring. I smiled. "_From friend to fiancée. Wow, life changes fast."_ I finish my hair and put the ring on the dresser. I didn't want to lose it. Then I hear a tussle break out in the boy's room. I step into the hallway and Lloyd busted out of the room and ran down the hallway with black slacks and a white buttoned shirt. "Lloyd, get back here!" Jay and Cole soon followed after with a tuxedo jacket and a green tie. I started laughing. There's no way they could get Lloyd in a tux. "Guy's, wait up." Zane came out of the room and ran down the hallway, still putting on his jacket. I laughed again. I went up to the deck and just about died laughing. Cole was holding Lloyd while jay and Zane tried to put the jacket and tie on him and Lloyd was doing everything he could to escape. "_Wow, I haven't laughed this hard in a long time."_ I thought. They finally got the jacket on and Lloyd sulked. They put him down and they tried to catch their breath. "Finally…got…it on." "He…puts up… a fight. Whew!" I walk over to them." You got Lloyd in a tux? Now I've seen everything!" We then started laughing except for Lloyd. "What was that fighting downstairs?" I turn around and Kai came up on deck. He was in a tux with a red tie. "They got Lloyd in a tux." "You're…kidding, right?" We started laughing again. Lloyd was eve madder. "It's not funny." I rubbed his hair. Jay checked his watch. "Well, we better get down there before Nya starts to worry." We went in our vehicles. I rode with Kai and left my weapon at the bounty. I mean, what's gonna happen at a wedding?

Kai POV:

"Wow. I've never seen Jay this nervous." Cole whispered to me. I was in the bedroom getting ready with Zane and Cole. Jay was pacing around the room. "What if something goes wrong? What if bandits come? ("_Why would bandits be at a wedding?_") What if Nya changes her mind?" "Jay, calm down!" He finally started to calm down. "O-Okay. It's just…this is a big decision." Cole smirked and whispered to me "After this, he'll have to worry about kids." I rolled my eyes. I finished getting ready when Jay looked around. "Where's Lloyd? Cole I thought you brought him in here." "I did." He opened the closets so when could see Lloyd hanging by his shirt on a hook. "Oh, brother." I went to see if Sensei was in his room. When I walked in, it was empty. I sighed. He never told us why he left. All of a sudden, Lloyd ran down the hallway, then Jay and Cole followed soon after then Zane, who was still putting his jacket on. I also heard Amanda laugh. I smiled. She had a nice laugh. She then went up on deck and laughed again. I went up on deck asking "What was that fighting down stairs?" Amanda turned around. She had her hair in a braid. "They got Lloyd in a tux." I couldn't believe my ears. "Your…kidding right?" We then started laughing. The Jay looked at his watch. "Well, we better get down there before Nya starts to worry." We went in out vehicles, Amanda rode with me. "_For Jay's sake, please let this go well." _I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Okay. You'll actually have more explained in this chapter than last chapter.** **But you'll finally meet the mystery character. And I am soooo sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

Amanda POV:

We arrive at an outdoor wedding near a forest. The guys put away their weapons. "I'm gonna go check on Nya." I left to find her. I finally found her in a tent she was in so she could get ready. She was in her wedding dress, but sue looked worried. "Nya? You okay?" "Yeah, it's just...what if something happens, like, what of it starts raining? Or we get attacked by a swarm of bees attracted by the flowers? Or..." I started laughing and picked up her hairbrush and started to brush her hair. "What's so funny?" "you and Jay are perfect for each other! He was doing the exact same thing you are." "Really?" "Yes. Nya, Jay loves you. And he wanted to do everything he could to make this day perfect." I finished brushing her hair and put the veil on top of her head. "And you 2 will live happily forever after." She smiled. "You're right."

Then someone poked their head in. "We're about to start." They left and Nya took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" "As I'll ever be." I left to get in position. Everyone else was already on position. Kai leaned over and whispered something in Jay's ear. Jay nodded. Probably something about taking care of Nya. Then the music started. A little cousin of Jay's walked beside a half sulking Lloyd. I still couldn't believe they got him in a tux. Finally, Nya came and I saw Jay mouth 'Wow'. She walked down the isle like she was floating. She took her place and handed her bouquet to me. The music stopped and the preacher started to say a few words. Then something felt wrong. The air ha d a heavy feeling to it. Then Nya and Jay said their "I do's". "I now pronounce you husband and..." BOOM! An explosion came out of nowhere. Then an evil chuckle came out of the smoke. "_oh,no."_

Kai POV:

You have to be really evil to crash a wedding at a good moment. Everyone was running and screaming. Out of the smoke came... The Aracnor. "Hmmm. Something tells me that everyone isn't happy to see me." He had a deep

voice. "Who are you?" "Oh, forgive me. Name's Aracneous. And I bet you know him." He held up someone up. It looked like..."Sensei Wu!" Aracneous laughed. "I knew he would be familiar." He then laid eyes on Amanda and Nya."Tell you what, give me the girls, and I'll give back your precious Sensei." "Never!" Jay was furious. "Then I shall take them!" He took a step and Jay shocked him with lighting. "Nya, run!" "Jay, I'm not-" Before she could finish, Amanda grabbed Nya's wrist and they ran into the forest. "Jay!" "How dare you!" Aracneous threw Sensei aside and charged.

"Ninja-Go!" seconds later we were in our ninja suits. Cole stopped Aracneous with his scythe, slowly sliding back. Zane quickly ran over to help Sensei Wu. Me and Jay went to attack from behind. Jumped up and lanes on his back, my sword at his throat. He tried to throw me off, but I wasn't letting go. "Kai! Jump!" I jumped off him, kicking off his back. Kay shocked him with a huge lighting bolt that came from the sky. Aracneous fell to his spider-knees. We closed in on him. Then we heard a scream.

Amanda POV:

"Nya, run!" "Jay, I'm not-" I grabbed her wrist before she could say anymore. "Jay!" I dragged her through the maze of trees. "_Of all the things to happen at a wedding!"_ I thought. We finally stopped to catch our breath. "Jay...I gotta...help." She took a step, but I grabbed her wrist before she could take off. " Oh,no...you don't." "But...Jay...he..." "He'll be fine. C'mon we have to keep moving!" We ran a little bit more, but then got lost. "Okay, let me get my bearings." "Oh that would help wouldn't it?" "Oh, no!" We both turn around and see... Lord Garmadon! "Garmadon! What are you doing here?" "Oh I just thought I would attend a wedding." _Oh, why did I leave my weapon_ _at the bounty?" _I thought. Me and Nya started backing up. "Oh, no use in running away." "Amanda, what do we do?""I...I don't know." Garmadon started laughing. "Dad!" He turned to see Lloyd, still in his tux, but lost the jacket. "Lloyd? What are you wearing?"

Lloyd groaned. "Don't ask. Dad, why are you here?" " I came to get what is close to the ninja!" Me and Nya saw our chance to run. We turned and were consign up to the wedding spot. "But wait!" Nya stopped. "Lloyd!" Then a big flash of lighting crackled. All of a sudden, I was lifted off the ground by my throat. Garmadon was holding Lloyd by his shirt, his tube tied up his hands behind his back. He then came towards Nya, cackling. Then she screamed.

Kai POV:

We heard the scream. Me and Jay instantly knew it belonged to Nya. "Nya!" Aracneous then kicked us down and got up. "I've got them!" we saw Lord Garmadon holding Amanda and Nya by their necks, Lloyd by his shirt. "J-Jay." Nya was having trouble breathing. Kay tried to get up, but Aracneous hit him down. "Don't even think about it! Garmadon, we're leaving!" Garmadon took a step and Amanda kicked him in the face. It stunned him long enough for her to grab Lloyd, but Garmadon hit them before she could get Nya. He held Nya higher and made a sword out of shadows. "Time to deal with you." Jay shocked Aracneous and ran towards Garmadon. "Nya! No!"

There was a flash of blue light...and a grey wolf on Garmadon, growling in his face. Garmadon had let go when the wolf attacked him. Nya sat up and looked at the wolf. "J-Jay?" She saw that it had the same blue eyes as Jay. Zane and I helped Sensei Wu up. Aracneous snarled and took off. It distracted Jay long enough for Lord Garmadon to throw him off. Before he hit the ground, there was another blue light an Jay lay on the ground, face first. "I'll get you on day, ninja!" Then Garmadon disappeared in a puff of black smoke. "Jay!" Nya ran to his side. He sat up. "Ugh...what, happened?" " I think we should tell Jay what happened on the way back to the bounty."

Amanda POV:

When we got back to the bounty, we filled Jay on what happened. "Wow. I-I didn't know." he looked at his hands, probably expecting them to turn into wolf paws. " Do not worry, Jay. Now that you have unlocked it, you have full control over your spirit animal." Jay still looked upset. "I-I'm going to bed." He went down the stairs leading into the hallway. I nudged Nya a bit and mouthed 'Go talk to him." She wet down the stairs to him. _"Poor Jay." _I thought.

Jay POV:

I...I felt...different. I guess when you turn into a wolf, it changes your life. I went into my room and sat on my bed. "Jay?" I look up and see Nya in the doorway. "I-I'm so sorry, Nya. I-I tried so hard to make your special day perfect and... and my luck messed it up." Nya came over and sat down by me. "Jay, it's not your fault. You tried your best. And believe it or not... I thought it was my luck that cause this." I looked at her. "What are you...?" "Jay, I have bad luck all the time! You're not the only one. Amanda was right... we are perfect for each other." I...I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Nya took my hand and lifted my head to look into her eyes. "I love you, Jay." And she kissed me.

Kai POV:

I'm not sure who to feel more sorry for. Jay, Nya, both? Amanda was over by Sensei and looked like she was asking him something. He paused for a minute, then nodded his head. She bowed and came over to us. "Guys I have an idea."

When we were done, she had a good idea. We took the front section of the bounty and made our own make-shift wedding. Sensei agreed to we'd them, which is what Amanda was asking him. "Okay, guys get in position. I'm gonna go get them." She went down the hallway to their room.

Amanda POV:

_"Poor Jay."_ I thought. I just...couldn't stand to see those 2 look so down. I walk down the the guy's bedroom door and knock. "Jay? Nya?" The door opened and Nya was there. "Hey, can you guys come up on deck in a little bit?" "What for?" "It's a surprise." "Okay, we'll be up there Ina bit." She closed the door and I ran back up to the deck. "They're coming!" I quickly stood over my Kai as I heard the door open. They came up stairs, their arms hooked together. The looked surprised to see what we did. " You guys...did this...for us?" "Well, yeah." Nya was speechless. "Well, don't just stand there!" Jay and Nya walked towards Sensei. When they stood in front of him, he began to speak. "Dearly beloved..." As Sensei was speaking, I looked over and nudged Kai a bit. I nodded my head in the direction of Cole. When he saw him, Kai chuckled. Cole was starting to get years in his eyes. "Not so much of a boulder is he?" I whispered to Kai. He shook his head. Then we heard Nya and Jay say their "I do's".

" I knowing pronounce you husband and..." Before he could finish, Nya tackle kissed Jay, wrapping her arms around his neck. We cheered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Truly, a great wedding.

**I hope you don't have to do anything in the next chapter. It's super long and I'llend introducing my new OCs, Sarah and Kim. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Just an early warning. This is a super long chapter. But read and review.**

Kai POV:

I woke up, the sunlight peeking through the window. Everyone was awake. Well, Jay, I didn't know. He moved out of the room and into Nya's. But he'll come in here and joke around. I got up and, got dressed and went to get some breakfast. When I got in the hallway, I saw Sensei go into his room with Amanda behind him. The closed the door and I pressed my ear against it. "Amanda, I believe you have a rare gift." "A gift?" "Yes. You see, when you found out the page to the Aracnor king, I knew. And I notice you also have dreams more than the others." "How'd you…?" "Amanda, I believe you have the gift known as 'Spirit Sight.'" "Spirit Sight?" "Yes. When you become more use to your gift, you can predict everything." Silence. "Like how Kai is outside the door listening?" "_Oh, shoot!" _ I quietly took off running to the dining room. I slowed my pace to a walk as I'm coming up to it.

I walk in and notice Cole made his special oatmeal. "Good Morning, Kai." Jay was in a really good mood. He just better take care of my sister. "Where's Nya?" "Still asleep. I woke up early." I put my spoon in the oatmeal, lifted…and the spoon became cemented into the oatmeal. "What the…? I'm not hungry." "Smart move." The Lloyd's voice came over the intercom. "Hey, guys! Sensei wants you up here in the control room! Over and out!" We all went up there and saw Amanda and Sensei in there already in there. "Students, Amanda has had a vision." "I saw us defeating the Aracnor king, but with 2 other elements. Life and Light. I'm going to look for some friends that I think fit the elements perfectly." "So Amanda is going to be gone for a few days. And when they arrive, we must accept them and welcome them." Sensei looked at me. "Hey don't worry I'll be nice!" He chuckled "Well, let's do some cleaning before they arrive."

Everyone left the control room and Amanda went to the dragon's keep. I followed her. When I got down there, Star was nuzzling the baby dragons and Flame. Amanda was preparing star for what seemed like a long trip. "Are you going to be gone for long?" She sighed. "Probably. I haven't seen my friends in years. Not since I graduated from…" she stopped. "From where?" She mumbled something. "What?" She mumbled it again, but a bit louder. "Sorry, still can't here you." She sighed. "The Marty Opinheimer School of Performing Arts." I started laughing. "Why were you there?" "My grandparents. Don't worry, you'll hear the story one day. Well guess I'm done packing." "Well I'll just…" I was stopped when she gave me a surprise kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We drew back cause Flame snorted at us. "Well, come back safe okay." She smiled. "I will." She let go and saddled up on Star. "Let's go girl!" Then she took off.

Amanda POV:

It was a little bit after sunrise when I got to the city where my friends were staying. I've been sending them letters about what's going on with my life and I sent them a letter saying I was coming. I landed Star in front of the apartment where they were staying and told star to go for a little fly. After she took off, I went inside and went to the desk lady. "Excuse me?" She looked up from the newspaper and smiled. "Hello Amanda. My, you've changed. Apartment 13." "Thank you." I head up 2 flights of stairs. I stand in front of the door. "_Well here goes nothing."_ I thought. I knock on the door. "Coming!" came a soft voice. I smiled. The door opened to reveal a girl my height with blond hair that fell halfway down her back. She had on yellow tang top and white shorts. Her green eyes lit up. "Amanda!" She tackle hugged me. "It's good to see you too Kim, but I can't breathe." She let go to look at me. "You really are a ninja!" "Uh huh. Is Sarah home?" "Oh yes she's home. Come in!"

I walk into the room. It's rather comfy and I smelled lemons. "Take a seat at the table." I sat down as Kim went into a room. "Sarah, she's here!" She came back into the kitchen with another girl my height, but had orange hair, an orange T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "Hey kid, how you been?" I got up and hugged her. "Hey Sarah, I've been doing fine." Kim set down cups of her famous lemonade. We sat down at the table and started talking and laughing. I found out Kim got a job at a local pet store, and Sarah got a job as an assistant boxing teacher. "So, what have you been doing lately?" "Oh, you know, beating bad guys, saving the world, hero stuff." I took a long sip. "Uh huh. And how's Kai?" I choked on my lemonade. "W-What do you mean?" "In every letter you send, that Kai person is mentioned. What's up?" Okay so maybe I haven't mentioned that he proposed. "Nothing." Sarah's eyes lit up.

"You like him don't you!" "W-What! N-No!" Sarah raised a questioning eyebrow and had a smirk on her face. "Okay, m-maybe a little." Sarah raised her eyebrow a bit higher. "Okay, maybe a lot." She did a sly smile. "There's more, isn't there?" I bit my lip. Kim spoke up. "C'mon Amanda, we'll understand. Won't we, Sarah?" "Don't worry, I will! Okay Amanda, spill!" I took a deep breath. "Okay, I don't like him I love him. And he loves me so much that he…h-he…" "He…what?" "He…proposed." Kim's eyes lit up. "Oh, Amanda you should have told us!" "W-wow." I looked at the time. "Okay, I have to tell you something." Kim looked worried. "What is it?" "I think…you 2 are destined to be ninja." They looked at me with surprise. Then Sarah started busting up laughing. "Oh, Amanda! You haven't changed!" She looked at me and saw my face was serious. She stopped laughing. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Yes." "B-But Amanda! We-we can't be ninja! I-I can't fight and Sarah…well…" "What?" "Well, you're not very quiet." "What! I'm plenty quiet!" She yelled at Kim. "Eep!" Kim held her glass in front of her, thinking it would protect her. Sarah took a deep breath. "Sorry, kid." She pat Kim's shoulder. "So, do you want to try it?" They looked at each other. "Can we think about it?" I smiled. "Sure. Guess I'll leave tomorrow." Kim's face lit up. "Oh! A sleep over! Just like when we were kids!" I laughed. "Okay. I just have to call everyone to let them know. Where's your phone?" "Here, follow me." I followed Kim into the back bedroom. "There's the phone." "Thanks, Kim." "No problem." She went back to the kitchen and I picked up the phone and called the bounty. "Hello?"It was Lloyd. "Hey, Lloyd." "Amanda! How's the trip?" "It's going good. Hey, can you put Sensei on the phone?" "Sure, hold on. (Uncle, Phone!)" "Hello?" "Hello, Sensei." "Amanda. Did you find your friends?" "Yes. They're going to think about it. I'm going to hopefully leave tomorrow morning. Hopefully they accept." "Hmmm, I see. Well, I hope you return safely." "Thank you Sensei." I hung up. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Well now that that's taken care of, you 2 wanna see something?" They smiled. "Sure!" We went to the park across the street. "This spot should be big enough." "Big enough for what?" I whistled loudly. Then star landed in front of us. "Whoa!" "She's…beautiful." Star perked up at that. "Wanna go for a ride?" Sarah perked up. "You bet!" Kim looked uncertain. "Oh, I don't know." But Sarah grabbed her wrist and they sat behind the saddle. I sat down. "Ready?" "Ready!" Star snorted. "Well, I g-guess I'm ready." Star took off really fast. "Wooo-hooo!" Sarah cheered while Kim screamed while clinging to Sarah. We flew around the city. "This…is…awesome!" Kim was too busy screaming. I laughed. They haven't changed in years. We then landed and Kim crawled off. She hugged the ground. "Sweet Land!"

Me and Sarah laughed. We got off and Star took off. "Now what do you want to do?" Kim picked herself up and dusted herself off. "Well, I was going to the market. Wanna go?" Me and Sarah smiled. "Sure." We walked down there…and it was like a festival! "Wow!" C'mon!" The dragged me all over. They had a lot of food stalls. I tried this red candy at this one stall…and my mouth went on fire!" "Mmmm! Hot!" They started laughing. "Lava pepper candy." When my mouth cooled off, we walked around talking and laughing. Later we sat down at a park bench with some ice cream. We talked and laughed some more. We got back at the apartment at 4:30. "So who's cooking?" Kim looked confused. "Sorry, habit. What's for dinner?" She smiled. "We'll order pizza." When it got here, we sat at the table and talked and laughed some more. We were in the middle of Kim's apple pie when the phone rang. Sarah stood up.

"I'll get it." She went in the back bedroom. "Hello? Hey what's up?" Pause. "Uh-huuuh. What!" I gave Kim a look that said "_uh, oh!"_ "Well, fine! LOSER!" I heard the phone slam. Sarah came back looking mad. "Oh, no. He dumped you didn't he?" Kim had a look of concern. "Who?" "Bradley, my now ex-boyfriend." We finished our dessert and sat in the living room watching TV in our PJs. I then started chuckling. "What?" "Oh, I was just remembering your first break-up." Kim's face lit up. "Oh, yeah. Darrel…Pitsteen!" She looked at Sarah. "Didn't you shove egg salad down his pants?" "Okay 1: It was potato salad. 2: he dumped me and I didn't really like potato salad." I started laughing. "Oh, remember when we first met?" Kim and Sarah smiled, recalling the memory.

_15 years ago: Normal POV:_

_A little girl, around the age of 5, looked at the big building. __Marty Opinheimer School of Performing Arts.__ She held her bag tighter. "Grandma, do I have to go?" Her grandmother looked at her with sympathy. "Don't worry dear, you'll have fun." They walked inside and got the little girl registered. A nice lady was going to take her to her room. The little girl hugged her grandmother. "Bye, Grandma!" "Good bye, sweet heart. And remember, we'll come at your first concert." Her grandmother kissed her forehead and left. The lady took her to her room. When they got to a door, the lady opened it to reveal 3 beds, 3 night stands, and 3 dressers. "Am I going to be alone?" The lady smiled. "No. There are 2 more girls staying with you." The lady left, closing the door behind her. "Well I won't be alone." She thought. She put her bag on the bed and put a picture on her nightstand. It was her and her parents. The girl was on her father's shoulder, a daisy in her hair. They were all laughing. The day before they died. The door opened and the girl whipped around to see 2 other girls about her age, walk into the room. One had orange hair, the other had blond. "H-Hi." The girl was scared. "Hey." "H-H-H-Hi." "I-I'm Amanda." "I'm Sarah." "I'm…Kim." The girl known as Amanda smiled. Sarah smiled and soon Kim smiled too. "So, how come you're here?" Sarah asked as she took a bed. She seemed curious. Amanda frowned. "I'm here because my parents are…dead." Sarah's smile disappeared. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." "It's okay. Why are you here?" "I caused too much trouble at home." "My daddy hates me, and he sent me to get rid of me!" Sarah and Amanda looked at Kim who was starting to cry. Amanda smiled. "Well, I can be your sister. I'll be nicer than your stupid mean daddy." Kim sniffed." R-Really?" "Yeah." Sarah chimed in. "I'll be your sister too, and I'll protect you. Promise." The 3 girls giggled. "Enemies, never! Sisters, Forever!"_

"Enemies, never! Sisters, forever!" We suddenly went into a hysterics of giggles. "Oh, that day changed my life!" "Mine too!" "Same here!" "Hey, Amanda?" "Yeah, Kim?" "What are the other ninja like?" I smiled. "Well, first there's Zane. He's smart, kind, caring, and loyal, just like you Kim." "Really?" "Yeah. Then there's Cole. He's the leader. He's strong, dependable, like you Sarah." "Well, as long as he doesn't call me doll or princess, we're cool." "Then there's Jay. He's funny, inventive, and his wife is Kai's sister Nya. She's just like him." "And what about Kai?" "Well, at first he was a totally hot head, and it wasn't really love at first sight." "What happened?" "Oh…well…I…uh…punched him in the face." Sarah then busted up laughing. "You…You did…You did what?" She was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. Kim looked surprised and hurt. "Why did you do that?" "Well, he tried to rip off my hood. You now I don't like it when people touch my stuff. But, after I got stabbed…" "Whoa! Hold on! You got stabbed?" "Yep." I lifted the corner of my pajama shirt to reveal my scar. "Whoa." Kim looked like she was going to faint. I put the corner of my shirt down. "Anyway, after I was stabbed, I told him I love him, he told me that he loved me, and we…uh…kissed." Kim had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Awwww." Sarah looked like she was gonna barf. "Ew. I mean, cute!" She put on a fake smile. I laughed. "Then there's Sensei. He's our teacher. If you accept being ninjas, he'll teach you spinjitzu." "Spin…Spinjitz…what?" I laughed. "This." I stood up. "NINJA-GO!" I twirled, making a silver tornado. I stopped and they had looks of amazement. "Cool!" "Looks like fun!" Kim and Sarah looked at each other and nodded. "Amanda." "Yeah?" "We…would like to become ninja." I smiled. "Really!" "Yeah. If-If it's okay." "Plus, I want to be able to beat some bad guys!" "Oh, you guys are awesome!" I walked over to them and hugged them. "C'mon. If we're going to get to the bounty in time, we need to rest." We turned off the TV and went to bed. My last thought before I drifted to sleep was "_Enemies, never. Sisters, forever."_

Kai POV:

I woke up, still a little groggy. I got up, got dressed and went up to deck. The guys were training. "Hey, Kai" "Hey" It was almost 2 days since Amanda left. I was getting worried. "Kai, don't worry. Amanda's tuff." All of a sudden Star flew over the ship. She went upside down under it and someone screamed like a banshee. We ran down to the dragon keep. Star landed and she nuzzled Flame. "Hey, guys." Behind Amanda were 2 girls. One had orange hair the other had blond hair and was clinging tightly to the other one. Amanda hopped off. "Kim, let go!" The first one pried of the other girl, who name is Kim, off her and she hopped off. Kim looked like she was scared to get off. Zane, being the polite one, walked over and held his hand up to her. She took it and jumped off. "T-Thank you." "It's no trouble." "Guy's, this is Sarah (orange) and Kim (blond). Girl's these are the ninja. Cole, Jay, Zane and Kai."

"Nice to meet you." "Same here." We headed up to the control room to introduce them to Sensei. When we got up there Nya and Lloyd were in there too. "Sensei, these are my friends, Sarah and Kim. Girls, this is Sensei." "It is a pleasure to meet you 2." "Nice to meet you." "Hey." Sarah's tone of voice was tuff, like Cole's, but Kim's was soft and kind, like Zane's. Sensei looked at us. "You are to train these 2 to become ninja." Amanda bowed. "Don't worry, Sensei we will. Right, guys?" Her tone was serious. "Don't worry, we will!" "Since that is settled…" He turned to the girls. "Welcome to destiny's bounty." The girls smiled and bowed. "Thank you." "C'mon girls, I'll show you to Amanda's room." Nya led them out of the control room. We all went down the stairs and Amanda was about to go into the hallway when I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Good to have you back." She smiled and hugged me. "Good to be back." She kissed me on the cheek and went to her room.

**Yeah, this is my longest chapter so far! I don't know if there are going to be any longer one's but I hoped you enjoyed! R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amanda POV:

I woke up that morning. It felt good to bed back home. I heard Kim's light breathing and Sarah's heavy breathing. I smiled. They are awesome friends to become ninja. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked at my nightstand. By my clock was a red rose. "_Kai"_ He's so sweet sometimes. I got up, put the rose in a cup of water by my clock, and got dressed. I was in the bathroom brushing my hair when I heard someone wake up. Kim then came over and stood in the doorway. "Morning." "Morning, Kim." She looked at the red rose by my clock. "Kai give you that?" "Yeah, I guess so." Kim yawned and it seemed like the sunlight dimed. Must have been a cloud. There was a knock at the door and Sarah sat up, still half asleep. "I didn't do it!" There was a laugh at the door. "It's Nya! I have something for Kim and Sarah!" Sarah got wide eyed and put a smile on her face. "Presents!" She jumped out of bed. Me and Kim giggled. Sarah opened the door and Nya came in with 2 ninja outfits. She handed the orange one to Sarah and the yellow one to Kim." Okay, hold them and stand still." They stood side by side holding the suits. "Ninja-Go!" I twirled and when I was done, they had their suits on. "Whoa!" "That's amazing!" They threw their hoods back. "C'mon, let's get something to eat, and we have training to do."

After we ate some breakfast, we went to the deck. "Okay, so how do we train?" I went over to the wall and pushed a little red button. The training equipment came up. "Whoa." "Okay, try and complete the training course." Sarah was going first. "Ninja-Go!" She went through it quick then a dummy hit her with the flat of its ax." "Oh!" "Sarah! Are you okay?" We ran over to make sure she was okay. She had a big bruise on her left cheek. "Ow…I'm okay." We helped her up. "Okay, Kim your turn." She took her place. "Ninja-Go!" She started through pretty good, dodging mostly, but then lost her balance on the moving poles. "AAAHH!" She fell with a thud on the deck. Me and Sarah went over to see if she was okay. "I'm fine." After 2 hours of going through the course, I decided to give them a break. "Okay, girls, let's take a break." Sarah went into the control room. I followed her, but turned to see Kim just standing there. "You okay?" "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm…I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay." I continued my way to the control room. "_I hope she is."_

Kim POV:

I decided to go down to the dragon keep. I-I had to be alone. I'm afraid I'm not good enough to be a ninja. When I got down there, I saw the baby dragons playing. I giggled. They're so cute! I went in closer. The bid red dragon growled a bit, but Star silenced him. The little red baby dragon saw me and started growling too. The blue baby dragon seemed nervous. I held my hand for the red baby so it could get used to me. She sniffed it and then nuzzled into it. The blue baby came over and licked my other hand. I giggled again. Then I heard someone coming. When I stood up, the baby dragons hid behind Star. I hid behind a light blue dragon. The dragon's skin felt…cold. I tried to hide in a bunch of hay. I heard a voice. "Hello, Shard." It was Zane! The dragon's wing shot up really fast, the edge of the wing hitting me. "Ow!" "Hello?" "_Eep! What do I do?"_ I thought. I slowly got up and tried to walk backward. But I tripped over Shard's tail. I screamed and fell backwards with a thump. "Ow…" Zane came over. "Kim? Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." He held out his hand to help me up. "Thanks." I felt myself warm up. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." "_Why did I blush? Why now!"_ I thought. "W-Well, I-I should go. W-We might h-have to d-do more t-training. I rushed out, bumping him in the arm on the way out. "I-I'm sorry!" "It's o-"I rushed out before I made more of a fool of myself.

Sarah POV:

Kim seemed upset. Wonder why. I was in the control room, talking with Amanda, when Kia, Jay, and Cole walked in. "Hey, guys." "Hey." Kai walked over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded her head. "You know, You 2 make a cute couple." "Shut up, Sarah." "Make me…" I put on a sly smile. "Angel." "I thought we agreed to never to use that again!" She growled through closed teeth. "Angel?" "She never told you?" She buried her face in her hands. "Back at The Marty Oipenhiemer School of Performing Arts, she had the most beautiful voice. She only sang when there was a concert and when she was alone. You had to be lucky to hear her sing when she was alone. That's when she's the best." "But that's all in the past now." She stormed out and went down the stairs. Kai followed to comfort her. "So, why was she called angel?" Cole stood leaned against the wall. "Well, first time she sang was her first concert. Everyone loved it. Every started calling her 'Angel' cause that's what she sounded like."

"Wow. Sounds like she was good." "She was." We then heard Nya call Jay. "Hey, Jay, could you help me with something?" "Coming!" He left, leaving me and Cole. There was an awkward silence. "So…um…I heard you went there?" "Yeah, but not very long. I-I was never a dancer." "Oh." Silence. "What about you?" "Well, I went there because I caused too much trouble at home." "Were you good at that school?" "Well…" "She could dance very well." Kim walked in. "Oh, really?" I felt myself blush. Why was I blushing? I never blush! "Yeah, well, don't forget, you danced too, Kim. "True, but you were a bit better." Cole started laughing. "I never knew you were a dancer." "Yeah, well don't get cocky. I can still kick your butt." And with that said, I walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**If you're wondering how many chapters this story is going to be, even I don't know! But I can tell you this…it's going to be a lot! Please R&R!**

Amanda POV;

It was almost a week. Poor girls still didn't know spinjitzu. They couldn't complete the training course. We were in the middle of training when I heard the 'ding' of the mail man's bike. "Mail!" We ran over to him. "Okay, let's see. Ummm, nothing here but a letter to Amanda, Kim, and Sarah." "That's us." "Oh, well here you go." "Thank you!" "Who's it from?" "The Marty Opinhiemer School of Performing Arts." "Why did they send us a letter?" "I don't know." I opened it and began to read.

_Dear Former Student(s),_

_We are having a reunion at the school for former students. You are invited and hopefully use your talent you've discovered here at a concert. You can bring a guest if you wish. We hope you can attend._

_The Marty Oipenhiemer School of Performing Arts._

Kim and Sarah's faces lit up. "Oh, terrific!" "Wow. It'll be nice to see the old school again." "Oh." They looked at me. "What's wrong?" "Yeah, don't you want to go back?" "W-Well, it's…just…uh…I-I don't think **I** can go." They looked at me with shock. "What!" "Why not?" "Well, I-I just, um, can't." Sarah crossed her arms. "It's the concert isn't it?" "Well. I-I'm afraid that I'm not good as I was. I might have changed." Kim came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Amanda, you'll never change." I smiled. "Thanks." "So…we're going?" "I don't see why not." "Woo-Hoo!" "Do you think we can bring the ninja?" "I don't see why not. C'mon, let's get back to training." It was Kim's turn. "Ninja-Go!" She went through it well, and thought she would make it through. "Hello, everyone." I turned and saw Zane come out of the control room. "Hey, Zane." Kim turned and was hit dead on by the punching bag. But it was close to the edge and since she was so light, she fell in the water far from the bounty. "Kim!" We rushed to the edge to try and find her. "Where is she?" "I don't see her!" "What's the matter?" "Kim can't swim!" Zane quickly jumped in the water and dove. "Oh, Man!" "What do we do?" They weren't coming up. Then Zane popped out of the water with a half unconscious Kim. We helped them on board. "Set her down. Sarah, go get a towel." Sarah took off and Zane set her down on the deck. "Kim? Kim, can you hear me!" She then started to wake up. She sat up and started coughing up water. Sarah came back with a towel and wrapped it around her. "What…What happened?" "You went over board and Zane just rescued you." She turned to him. "Zane…Th-Thank you." "It's no-" He didn't have time to finish cause she hugged him We got her off of him. "C'mon, kid. Let's get you in some dry clothes." We took her down the bedroom, and was it me or was she blushing?

Zane POV:

I-I didn't know what to do, what to say. She just…hugged me. Indeed, I did rescue her, but I-I didn't expect her to hug me. When I saw her in the dragon keep, she was blushing. Did she like me? Did I…like her? Can a ninjroid…love?

**Awwww. Looks like someone likes Zane. But does he like her back? R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**In this chapter, you'll find out who the next ninja is. R&R!**

Kim POV:

That was so embarrassing! I'm not good enough to be a ninja! I was in the bathroom brushing my hair, but only in one spot. My mind was in another spot. Why…Why couldn't I learn how to swim! Maybe I should just leave. I put down the brush and looked in the mirror. Look at me! Just a plain, ordinary girl that is scared of her own shadow! I walked into the bedroom. Bright sunlight filled the room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The sunlight felt good. It gave me…confidence. I straightened up. I…can do this. I walk into the hallway and bumped into Zane. "Oh, I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad!" "Kim? Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." I rushed up on deck. Sarah was going through it and Amanda was yelling insults. "_What did Sarah do?"_ Sarah finished the course. Amanda put a smile on her face. "Nice job!" "Thanks…Whew!" Sarah then saw me. "Hey kid. You feel better?" I nodded my head. Amanda smiled. "You want a turn?" I took a deep breath. "Sure." I took my place. "Now, Kim I'm going to be a little harsh okay, but don't take it personal." I nodded my head. "Ninja-Go!"

I started jumping and dodging through. I felt like I was doing good, then Amanda started being a little harsh. "_Remember, don't take it personally." _ "Come on! You can do better!" It sounded like my father. I felt myself get hotter and I went through it faster. "That's pathetic!" It brought back painful memories. I went through it even faster and started hitting more. But it didn't stop the memories. Every painful memory brought up to the worst. The day he hit me and my mother. His voice in my head and Amanda's voice harmonized. "You're useless!"

"**NO!"** My fist encased itself in a bright glow and I punched the punching bag so hard, it broke off the chain and flew into the wall, embedding itself there. My fist stopped glowing and I was standing there, taking deep breaths. Sarah and Amanda looked at me with shock. Everyone came out of the control room and saw the punching bag. "What happened?" I just dropped to my knees, buried my face in my hands, and cried.

Sarah POV:

I've never seen the kid so tuff. That Zane person rushed to her side and tried to comfort her. Everyone else came down. "What happened?" "Well, we were training, and Kim got so upset that she did…that." Amanda pointed towards the punching bag. "But the weirdest thing was the light around her." Sensei looked confused. "What do you mean?" Amanda told him. "Well, at first she was normal, then the sunlight would encase her a little bit, making her brighter, then the light went to her fist, and it gave her strength I guess." Sensei walked over to Kim. Zane helped her up. "Kim." She looked at Sensei, her eyes red from crying. "Kim, I believe you are the ninja of light."

Zane POV:

Kim? The ninja of light? She looked surprised. "M-Me? The…The ninja of light?" Sensei nodded. Her face lit up and she smiled a bit. It was nice to see her smiling. "And once it's decided that Sarah is ninja of life, we will find your golden weapons." We decided to get the punching bag out of the wall. With the excitement, Kim looked at punching bag with shock. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-It was an accident!" "It's okay." Kai didn't seem bothered. Neither did Cole. "Yeah, it's no trouble." "No one was hurt." She seemed to blush a bit. "Kim?" She turned around to see Amanda. "I…I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have pushed you like that." Kim smiled. "It's not your fault. I'm fine." Kim. She was so forgiving. We finally got the punching bag up on its chain, now we just have to worry about the hole in the wall. "Well, we could board over it. And it would give us a reason to repaint." "That's a good idea."

While Kai and Cole talked about what to do, I notice Kim go into the room she shared with Sarah and Amanda. I walked over to make sure she was okay. The door was open a crack and I heard music. I open the door a little bit more and I see her twirling. Not spinjitzu twirling, but more of a dancing twirl. She looked happy. Amanda was right. The sunlight wrapped around her, making her shine. I've never seen her dance. She was magnificent. At one point, she started giggling. She was enjoying herself. The music stopped and she slowed to a stop. She looked like she was a little out of breath. I opened the door. "That was amazing." She whipped around, blushing. "Zane! Ho-How long were you th-there?" "Forgive me, I was outside the door and saw you dance. You are very good." "R-Really? You-You think I'm good?" "Of course. You are quite amazing." "Th-Thank you, Zane." I turned to leave.

"Hey, Zane?" I turned to her. "Yes?" "Do you-uh what I mean is, my old school is holding a reunion and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" I smiled. "I would most enjoy to." She smiled. "G-Great!" I left the room, closing the door. "Okay, so that's what we're going to do?" "Yeah" Kai and Cole saw me. "Hey, Zane, where you been?" "That…I cannot tell you." "What!" "Zane, it's not like you to keep secrets." I walked up to the control room. "Sorry, brothers, but I think it's time I did."

**Awww. Leave in the reviews if you think Zane and Kim would make a cute couple. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kai POV:

Zane was hiding something. I don't know what, but I really couldn't worry about that now. Me and Cole went to town to pick up some supplies. While we looked around for what we needed, I asked Cole, "What do you think Zane is hiding?" "I don't know. But…something tells me it has something to do with Kim." "What do you mean?" "Well, when she started crying, Zane rushed to her side." "So?" "And I heard she almost drowned and when Zane rescued her, she hugged him." "Okay I still don't see your point." "My point is that I think he likes her and she likes him." "Cole, that's crazy." "Well, I don't think so, I think it's true." We left the store with our supplies. When we got back, we started patching up the hole. I picked up a board and put it in place when Cole stopped me. "No it goes there." "Cole, I'm pretty sure it goes here." "No, you put it there and it won't support the wall well." "You're both wrong." We turned to see Sarah come over. "It goes here." She took the board out of my hands, put it in position, and hammered it in place. She was…right. "You can't send a guy to do a job that requires brains." She walked into the hallway. "She's as stubborn as you, Cole." "Hey!" "C'mon, let's just get this wall finished." We finished boarding up the wall and repainted. "There, looks like it never happened." "Wow. Nice job guys." We turned to see Jay and Amanda come down from the control room. "Thanks." "Yeah, I'm glad Sarah came along and stopped you 2 from fighting over a board position." "How'd you…?" "I saw it happen." We stood there in silence. "Hey, Cole, I think I heard a noise in the control room. Can you help me…find it?" "Uh, yeah! I'll help." They left to the control room. It was just me and Amanda. "Um, hey, Kai?" "Yeah?" At my old school…" "The Marty Oipen…" "Yes, that one! Anyway, they're inviting their old students and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?" "Of course, why wouldn't I?" "Great." Awkward silence. "Uh…well, I should go. See you later." She walked up to the control room. "_Nice move, Kai." _

Sarah POV:

I swear guys can't do anything that requires brains. I went to the room that I shared with Kim and Amanda. I closed the door and leaned against it. I had nothing to do. I looked over at and saw Kim's music player. I bit my lip. It wouldn't hurt to listen to some music would it? I made sure that the volume was quiet. I lean against the wall as I'm listening. But my foot started tapping to the music. "_Well, maybe I could dance a little." _I thought. I got off the wall and swayed a bit. I them started to move my feet to the rhythm. "_Oh, What the heck!" _ I started dancing. I did everything I could from laughing with joy. I was smiling though. "_Man, I haven't felt this good in years!"_ As the song ended, I slowed to a stop. "Aw, don't stop now." I whipped around to see Cole in the doorway, smiling.

"What are you…Did you…Why were you…?" "Well, I heard a bit of music and I opened the door a bit. You must not have heard me." I got really mad, and Cole looked scared and started backing up. "Well I guess I'll uh…go." He took off running and I took off after him. "Get…**BACK HERE!**"

Amanda POV:

I felt really stupid after I asked Kai if he could come. But I was sitting at the table in the control room talking with Kim when Kai and Zane walked in. Kim blushed when Zane sat next to her. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as Kai sat next to me. "Not much." "So Kim, did you ask Zane?" "A-Ask Zane what?" "If he was coming to the Marty Openheimer reunion." Zane looked at Kim with curiosity. "That's your old school?" Kim buried her face in her hands. "Yes." She whispered. Zane smiled. "I should have known by the way you dance." Kim blushed again. "And 'Angel' here apparently can sing." I slugged Kai in the arm. "Ow!" "Who is Angel?" I sighed. "Me. It was an old nickname back then." Zane looked a little bit surprised. "I never took you for a singer." "Yeah well…" "**HELP ME!**" We heard Cole shout from deck. We ran from the control room and me and Kai start busting up laughing. Cole was tied upside down to the punching bag and the bag was spinning. "What's…What's going on?" Sarah stood there chuckling.

"Sarah what's going on?" "Not telling." Cole then started to explain but the spinning made it difficult. "I saw…her dancing…in your…room and…it made…her mad…" I sighed. "Sarah." "Fine." She stopped the punching bag. Cole looked green. "I think I'm gonna hurl!" "Okay, let's get him down and on his feet. I came up behind Sarah and shoved her. "Ug!" She walked over to Cole. She asked in a quick way, "Cole do you want to be my guest at the Marty Openheimer School of Performing Arts reunion? There!" He glared at her. "Cole, just accept it." "Fine." He turned her. "Yes, I would like to come." "Whatever." And she stormed off to her room.

**Okay, I'm going to be a while for the next chapter because *drumroll* I need a song for the next chapter! This is what I need for the song**

**Has to be a CLEAN song. No cusswords or anything inappropriate.**

**Has to be short/medium. Can't be super long**

**Well, I'll leave this for you guys! Please R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Okay, everyone! The votes are in! And the song that is playing is…*drumroll* (pulls out card) Hope has wings, by guest reviewer, hope! Thanks, hope! And here is chapter 13!**

Kim POV:

It wasn't nice what Sarah did to Cole, but at least she asked him to come to the reunion. The reunion. What was I going to wear? But I wasn't really worrying about that now. I was on deck training, trying multiple weapons. I finally grabbed a thin sword, a katana. I picked it up and it felt even in my hands. I flipped my hood over and turned to the training dummy. I swung the sword. I hit the dummy, blocked, and fought. "_I-I'm fighting!"_ With that confidence, I swung harder. I kicked the dummy, knocking it into the wall. I was out of breath. "Kim?" I turned around, my sword pointed forward. I had my sword point at Zane's throat. "Zane." I put my sword down and threw my hood back. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." "It is fine. I shouldn't have startled you. You seem to work well with a katana." "Hm? Oh yes, I…I found that out." There was an awkward silence. Then Amanda and Sarah came down from the control room.

"You and Kim will never…" They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, sorry. Were we interrupting something?" "Oh, not at all. Do you need something?" Amanda smiled. "Kim, you are gonna burst with joy. C'mon." She went down to the hallway that led down to her room. "Well, um, s-see you later, Zane." I put the katana back and followed Amanda and Sarah.

"Okay, you girls ready?" Amanda had a dusty box sitting on her bed. "What's in the box? Amanda smiled and opened it. Me and Sarah gasped. "How' you…?" "Oh, Amanda! I can't believe it!" I lifted the dress out of the box. It was a little smaller, but I bet it still fit. It was yellow with a silver lining at the bottom with thick spaghetti straps, with small triangles at the bottom. **(Now try to picture it as a cheerleader's outfit. That's what the dresses look like) **"Amanda…" I breathed. I saw Sarah's. Orange with a gold lining at the bottom, cut like mine. "How'd you find these? I thought we lost these years ago!" "Well, I made sure that wouldn't happen, so I kept them when I left." Hers was silver with a gold lining. "Oh, and I have something else to show you two. C'mon." She walked out of the room into the hallway. We followed her to a door, painted yellow. "Kim, this is for you." Amanda opened the door and I gasped. The room was painted yellow with sun patterns on the ceiling. There was a fairly large window that was different colors. "Oh, Amanda. How can I…?" "I didn't do it all myself. Zane helped." I turned to her. "Zane?" "Yeah. Okay, Sarah ready to see your room?" "Oh, yeah!" they went down the hallway. I walked into my new room. I noticed a note next to a vase of daffodils. They're my favorite. I picked up the note.

_You shine like the sun. I can't imagine anyone else like you._

_Zane_

I blushed. Zane. He's so nice. Maybe…this is what Amanda feels with Kai. Love

Amanda POV:

After I showed the girls to their new rooms, I went back to mine. I was going to move the extra beds later. I grabbed my dress and went into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at the dress and smiled. So many memories. I heard a knock at the door. "You can come in." The door opened. "Amanda?" It was Kai. "Hold on, I'm getting ready. Just sit on the bed." I saw his figure sit on the bed. "Okay, I want to hear the story of why you went to that school." "Well, it's not much. After my parents…passed, I went to live with my grandparents. But they were old and frail. So they put me in the school, thinking I had talent." I finished putting on the dress. To my surprise, all it was a little smaller. I put my hair in a high ponytail. "Well…" I walk out. "What do you think?" I heard him give off a little squeak. I laughed. "Yeah, it's my dress from when me and the girls first performed together." "You look…wow." He stood up. "Here I got this for you." He gave me a small silver box. I opened it and it was a gold necklace with a grey heart gem. "Oh, Kai! It's beautiful!" I explained. "Here I'll help you put it on." I turned around and he put it around my neck. I turned back to him. "Thanks." "No-"I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt wonderful to be close to him. We then heard Cole and Zane. "Well, you aren't going with…" They stopped outside my door. "C'mon you 2. When I say 'get a room' I don't always mean it." I flicked my hand and the door shut. Kai drew back a bit. "I really love that wind power." He drew back in. It lasted for a while, us only stopping to take quick breaths. Then there was a knock at the door. "Amanda?" "Hey Kid! Quit stalling!" I sighed. "Why is timing so precise on this ship?" Kai shrugged. I opened the door. "Well, you 2 ready?" "Let's go."

Sarah POV:

Man, my room is awesome! Favorite color, orange! I went in the bathroom and put the dress on. Many, I'm not a dress person, but this dress is different. It holds memories. I step out into the room. I twirl a bit. If feels nice to have elbow room, but… it feels empty. I stand in the middle. Sunlight peaked through the window. There was a knock at the door. "Coming." I open it to see Cole's back. "Um, Cole?" He turns around and his eyes widen a bit and open his mouth, trying to say something. "Uh, hey, um…" I notice something on his face, near his nose." Dude, your nose is bleeding." He turns red and puts his sleeve against it. "You…okay? "Yeah." I grabbed a tissue and handed it to him. "Thanks." "Well, want to get this over with?" "Yeah. I'll be waiting on deck." He left. I looked at him. I…felt something. Inside really. A fuzzy feeling. Was I…? I chuckled. Oh no! No way could I…be in love…with Cole.

Amanda POV:

When we got down there, I was super nervous. I haven't been here in forever. When we walked in, everything was different. I took a deep breath. Kai looked at me with concern. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Kim was having the time of her life. _"I've never seen her talk this much." _"Kim?" She turned. "Yeah?" "Let's get going, okay? C'mon guys." We went down the familiar hallway. When we got to the auditorium, it felt like I could barely breathe. Kim and Sarah showed Cole and Zane to some empty seats. "Well, we have to get ready. C'mon Amanda." The girls dragged me backstage. "Wow. So many memories." "I can't wait to perform!" "Yeah, me…neither." Sarah turned and looked at me with an annoyed look. "Okay, what is wrong?" I sighed. "I-I'm sorry. It's just…It's been so long, since I've been here. And I'm super nervous." Kim pat my shoulder. "Don't worry we all are." A lady with a head set came over and talked to Sarah. "Oh." She walked away. Sarah sighed. "What's wrong?" "We have to be the last act. Another group has a smaller performance, so we're gonna be last." "Well, hey we still get to perform." "That's true." I took a deep breath and smiled. "C'mon let's see some old friends."

Kim POV:

We walked around saying hi to old friends. I was in a corner remembering when I first came here. I was scared and hid in the corner. "Kim?" I turned and there was Zane. "Oh, Zane." "are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Are you going on stage anytime soon?" "Well, we have to be the last ones to perform." "Oh." We stood there in silence as we heard music from the performances out front. "Listen, Zane. I-I want to thank you." "For what?" "For all the times you've been there for me. You've been nice to me. You cared for me. And just…thank you." I pulled him in a hug. He hugged back. "K-Kim." I looked at him. "Yeah?" He took a deep breath. 'Kim, I…" "Kim! We're getting ready to perform!" "Zane. You better get back to your seat." I let go and went to join the others but Zane grabbed my hand. "Good luck." I smiled. "Thank you." And I planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ran off.

Amanda POV:

We waited behind the first curtain that showed the stage. We were all nervous. "Ready?" I whispered. "Ready." "Same here." I took a deep breath. The curtain started to rise. _"Here we go." _I thought. I took a deep breath and did something I haven't done in years.

I began to sing. The music started. (**Here's what you've been waiting for! If you want to know how the song goes, go on Youtube)**

_Lalalala_

_When I'm stuck on the ground_

_There's a walk only down_

_Every step sends me falling_

_Not sure how to begin_

_How to rise like the wind_

_So that soon I'll be soaring_

_I just breathe... and let myself believe_

_Cuz hope has wings_

_To carry you_

_Anything_

_Is possible_

_Just might be_

_A miracle_

_Waiting to come true_

_So I lift my eyes_

_And see the sky_

_Feel my heart begin to fly_

_I will be carried by my dreams_

_Cuz hope has wings_

_I can climb through the clouds_

_Far way from my doubt_

_That would be so amazing_

_Feel the sun on my face_

_Such a beautiful place_

_Yeah I know that it's waiting_

_Skating safe... encouraging with faith_

_Cuz hope has wings (hope has wings)_

_To carry you_

_Anything_

_Is possible_

_Just might be_

_A miracle_

_Waiting to come true (come true)_

_So I lift my eyes_

_And see the skies_

_Feel my heart begin to fly (oh fly)_

_I will be carried by my dreams_

_Like a flame, like a spark_

_I'm amazed by the change_

_There's a star in the dark_

_Calling out my name_

_Finally, I can see_

_Now I'm on my way (now I'm on my way)_

_Cuz hope has wings (hope has wings)_

_To carry you_

_Anything (anything)_

_Is possible_

_Just might be_

_A miracle_

_Waiting to come true (come true)_

_So I lift my eyes (lift my eyes)_

_And see the sky_

_Feel my heart (yeah)_

_begin to fly (yeah)_

_I will be carried by my dreams (by my dreams, yeah)_

_I have a new hope that lives in me_

_Anywhere I go it sets me free_

_It shines a light, It's everywhere_

_From north to south, it takes me there_

_I have a new hope that lives in me_

_Anywhere I go it sets me free_

_It shines a light, It's everywhere_

_From north to south, it takes me there_

_Lalalala Lalala..._

The crowd roared in applaud. We say people stand up, including the guys. I slightly looked over at Kim. She had tears in her eyes. I slightly looked at Sarah. I could see tears in her eyes too. I gripped their hands and we bowed. We got off stage. When we got backstage, we hugged each other tight. I felt wonderful.

Kai POV:

Wow. They weren't kidding. Amanda did sound like an angel. During her singing I slightly looked up to see if I could spot angels overhead.

Cole POV:

Wow. Sarah was…amazing. Amanda and Kim were great too, and Amanda's voice was terrific, but I kept my sights on Sarah. She…I couldn't find words to describe her.

Zane POV:

I was correct when I said she danced well, but this was magnificent! I never seen Kim so full of life before.

Amanda POV:

We hugged each other tightly. "You guys were amazing!" We let go to see the guys come up. We walked over to them. Zane seem to beam at Kim and she giggled slightly

Kim POV:

As everyone was leaving and we got compliments (Me and the girls got flowers) I knew this was my chance to tell Zane how I feel about him. He turned to leave and I grabbed his wrist. "Zane can I talk to you for a bit?" He smiled. "Of course." "Well, again, I want to say thank you." "You are most welcome." "And, um Zane?" "Yes? Is…something wrong?" "No, it's just, Zane…" I took a deep breath. "Zane, I…" **BOOM!**

**I have the bad guy enter at good parts don't I? HAHA! Well, leave in the reviews of what you thought of this chapter! And all reviewers are AWESOME!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Zane POV:

We both started coughing. People were screaming and running to the exit. Then out of the smoke came Aracneous. "Kim, get behind me." I pushed her behind me. Our friends ran over. "Well, isn't this lovely?" He had a sly smile. "Why are you here?" "I know that you have the spirit animals, and I'm here to take them!" "And how are you going to do that?" He smiled. "You'll see. Garmadon." Lord Garmadon came out from behind him. "Show them our new soldiers." "With pleasure. Shadow soldiers!" These dark figures appeared from the shadows. "Attack!" "Sarah, Kim, get out of here!" Amanda shouted. Sarah grabbed Kim's wrist and they ran off. "After them!" The dark figures disappeared. I looked back to Aracneous and Garmadon. _"Now it's just us and them."_

Kim POV:

Me and Sarah ran down the hallway. Then the shadow figures appeared in front of us. "Sarah, what do we do?" "We fight!" She tried to land a punch, but her fit sailed through a figure. But then he landed a punch to her and she fell back on the floor. "Kim!" the figures were closing in on her. "Do something!" Some of the figures looked at me and came towards me. I panicked. Then they ran towards me. I shrieked and threw my hand forward. A beam of light came from my hand. The figures shrieked and disappeared. I felt tired for some reason. But Sarah grabbed my wrist and we took off for the door. "Wait we can't leave them!" I ran back to the auditorium. "Kim!"

When we got there,, they took the fight to the stage. Garmadon saw us. "Skeletons! Attack!" These skeletons came out from nowhere. They were closing in on us. The army of skeletons looked familiar. Then my eyes widen with realization. "Sarah, it looks like…" "The training course." She ran towards the army. "Over the boards, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy! Ninja-Go!" Sarah twirled, encasing herself in an orange tornado. "Sarah you did it!" "You can too!" She stopped, dressed her ninja suit. I took a deep breath and charged. "Over the boards, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy! Ninja-Go!" I twirled, encasing myself in a yellow tornado. I stopped, dressed in my ninja suit. "We did it! We know spinjitzu!" But the skeletons were still at large. "Ready, Kim?" "Let's do this."

Sarah POV:

"I'll take this part, you take that part." We ran to take different sections. The skeletons were having me cornered. I had to try to get out of a space this small. I jumped over them and ran into the hallway. I'm running then get tackled into a window and smashed through, landing in the garden. I stood, up shaking my head lightly of the glass. "Nowhere to go, princess." I froze and looked at the skeleton angrily. "What…did you call me?" "Uh…" "No one…calls me… PRINCESS!" As I shouted, the plants reacted. They attacked the skeletons and hung them upside down. I did a small chuckle. "Don't mess with the ninja of life." I ran back inside and ran to the auditorium.

Amanda POV:

We were on the stage, fighting Aracneous. Garmadon disappeared. I had no idea where he went. "We can't…keep this up… for long." We were starting to run out of energy. Luckily Aracneous was too. Then, out of nowhere, Kim jumped up and kicked him in the face. "Ninja-Go!" A yellow tornado encased her, giving off light. "AHH!" Aracneous shielded his eyes. "Kim! You know spinjitzu!" "So does Sarah!" She spun towards us and stopped. "Where is Sarah?" "I don't know!" "Well, forget it, cause we're ending this!" Cole ran forward at Aracneous. Aracneous looked behind him then jumped straight up. Cole smacked into Sarah so hard, the fell back. "Oof!" We looked up to see Aracneous on the ceiling beams. "We will meet again, ninja!" And he ran along the beams, disappearing into the shadows.

Kai POV:

When we got back onto the bounty, it started to pour down raining. We all rushed inside the control room. Cole was ticked. "Nice going!" She whipped around to look at him. "What did I do?" "I had him and you just had to come and be a hero!" She then got red from anger. "Well, excuuuse me for finding out I'm the ninja of life and coming to help you guys!" They then started shouting at each other. Amanda and Jay tried to stop them from arguing. Lloyd leaned over to me. "They aren't going to become friends anytime soon, are they? "I shook my head. "Afraid, not Lloyd." "You are nothing but a block head!" "You are nothing but a plant head!"

"**STOP!"** We all turned to see Kim run onto deck in the rain. Zane followed her, taking an umbrella with him. Amanda turned to Sarah and Cole and crossed her arms. "Nice going, you 2. Sarah, you know Kim hates it when you fight with someone, but you pushed it too far. "But…!" "Don't interrupt me." Amanda was like a mother. Lloyd leaned over to talk to me again and said "Amanda is scarring me right now." "Same here, buddy." Amanda then turned to Cole. "And Cole, you know that Sarah was just trying to help. And guys, you really pushed Kim when she shouted. She's really shy." Jay leaned over to look out the window looking onto the deck and got wide eyed. "Well ,she's not so shy anymore I guess." We all looked out the window, to see Kim's arms wrapped around Zane neck, his arms around her waist, their lips in lock.

Zane POV:

"**STOP!" **Kim ran out onto deck in the rain. I went after her, grabbing an umbrella on my way out. I stepped out of the control room and opened the umbrella. I saw Kim by the mast, hugging her arms. I came closer and saw she was crying. I held the umbrella over us. "Kim? Are you okay?" she sniffed. "No. I-I hate to see my friends fight. My father always fought with me and my mother. I-I hate it, which is why I'm not good at it." I sighed. "Kim, even if you can't fight very well, I still think you're amazing." She looked at me with watery eyes. "R-Really?" "Of course. And your father was a foolish man to be harsh to you." She wiped her eyes and turned to me. "Zane…" "And the reason I'm saying this, is that I lo…" I was interrupted by her lips coming into contact with mine, her arms wrapping around my neck. I dropped the umbrella, letting the rain fall on us. I began to close my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. She drew back slightly and whispered, "I love you, Zane." I whispered back, "I love you too." And her lips came back into mine.

**Awwww. Please review on how cute you think Zane and Kim are. I will try to have the next chapter as soon as I can. All reviewers are awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**As I read in the reviews, you all LOVED Zane and Kim's moment. And I know that you're wondering when Sarah and Kim get their weapons. Well, they get them in this chapter. Please R&R!**

Sarah POV:

After the fight between me and Cole, and Zane and Kim's little 'moment', we all went to bed. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. _"Does everyone have a sweetheart on this ship?"_

When I woke up, I got dressed and went and sat in the control room. I sat at the table and put my feet up on it. Amanda then walked in. I must have looked upset and sighed. "Sarah, I'm sorry for last night, but you gave me no choice." "You still didn't have to treat me like that." "And what about Kim?" I grumped even more. Kai and Jay then walked in. "Whoa, someone's in a bad mood today." I growled at Jay. "Sarah." I looked away from Amanda. She always treated me like a kid when I got in trouble. Kai could sense the tension in the air. "How about we do some training?" "Sure." We left the control room and went on deck. Cole came up on deck form the hallway. "Hey boulder brain! Wanna train?" He smiled. "Sure why not." We got in position and the others leaned against the edge. We then heard giggling and Kim and Zane came up on deck, holding hands. "Morning guys." They stood beside the others. "Ninja-Go!"

Kai POV:

Well, they weren't arguing anymore. As they fought, I looked at Amanda. She seemed a little upset. She saw me out of the corner of her eye. She looked at me. "What? " "Nothing." I turned my attention back to Cole and Sarah. Cole swung his foot forward and kicked Sarah in the shoulder. "That the best you can do?" "You wish, princess." Amanda and Kim gasped." He's doomed." "Why?" "No one calls Sarah princess." I then heard a small shriek and a thud. I turned to see that Sarah had a handful of Cole's hair and had his wrist between his shoulder blades. She had him lying on the deck, his head sideways facing us.

"Now, what am I?" she asked in soft voice. **"A TOUGHT GIRL THAT CAN BEAT ANYONE UP! NOW PLEASE LET GO OF MY ARM, IT'S BREAKING!"** "Okay." She let go and Cole went limp, breathing heavily. She then went to her room. "That's why no one calls her princess." Amanda started. "Um, guys?" We turned out attention back to Cole. "I, uh, can't move my arm. SHE BROKE MY ARM!" "Calm down. If it was broken, a bone would be sticking out of it. Me and Jay helped Cole up. Amanda walked over. "She just dislocated it. Hole still this might-"*Pop* "Ow." "There. Back in place." He rolled his shoulder back. "Thanks, Amanda." "No problem." Kim sighed. "Good morning, my students." Sensei came up on deck. We bowed. "Good morning Sensei." "I heard from last night's tussle that Sarah is the ninja of life?" "Yes, Sensei. Do they need to get their golden weapons?" "Yes, Amanda. Go retrieve Sarah." Amanda bowed. "C'mon Kim." Kim let go of Zane's hand and followed Amanda. "Tell them to meet me in the control room." Sensei went up the stairs. Cole turned to look at Zane. "You really like Kim, don't you frosty?"

"Indeed. And I can tell that you like Sarah." "What?! Zane, she dislocated my shoulder!" "True, but I believe she did it because she likes you." Cole crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "So…you're saying she dislocated my shoulder, because she likes me?" "Yes." "You know Cole, it does make sense." Cole looked at me. "Are you agreeing with him?" "Yep." "But…she…uh, Jay!" He turned to him. "Back me up here!" Jay shrugged. "Not much I can do right now." "Okay guys ,she doesn't like me. And I don't like her. Even though she's tuff athletic, smart…pretty" He stared at the floor, spaced out then his face turned red from embarrassment. "But-But she doesn't like me, I know it." The girls then came out of the hallway. "Sensei is waiting for you in the control room." Just before they walked in, I shouted, "Hey Sarah! Cole likes-!" I had a hand slap over my mouth. "Heh, heh. Just…move along." Sarah looked at Cole confused and went in the control room. I got Cole's hand of my mouth. "What was that for?" "Why did you almost tell Sarah that…" He stopped abruptly. "Well, if I don't, how will?"

Sarah POV:

I have no idea what that was about. Cole likes…what? The dislocated shoulder, the way I insult him…me? I chuckled slightly. _"Yeah, right!"_ I just dislocated his shoulder! We got in the control room. Sensei had an old looking map. "Amanda, this map shows the location of 2 hidden golden weapons. The katana of light and the bracelets of life." "Wait a minute. Kim gets a sword, Amanda had a bow, but I get jewelry?" Sensei chuckled. "Don't worry. I think they'll grow on you." "That better not actually happen." Amanda grabbed the map and looked at it. "Don't worry, Sensei. We'll get them." "Actually, I want them to go with partners. Kim you are to go with Zane." She smiled. "Thank you Sensei." "Sarah, you go with Cole." I groaned. "Go and find the weapons. And split the map between you 2." We got on deck and Amanda tor the map in half. She gave one piece to Kim, the other to me. "Good luck, girls." Kim left to find Zane. I left to find boulder brain.

Kim POV:

I'm glad Sensei sent me with Zane. I was to look for hi in his room. I opened the door. **(I never mentioned this cause I didn't know how, but everyone has their own rooms.)** His room was painted white, so it was hard to not miss the blueprint on his desk. I walked over to it. It was Zane's falcon. It showed the inside, filled with…gears. His falcon was a robot. I thought that was strange then I noticed a smaller blueprint under it. I moved the falcon's blueprint to the side. It showed a robot, but it was a person. I thought it looked familiar. I looked at the bottom corner to see if it had a name. I gasped and dropped it back on the desk, covering my mouth with my hand, tears welling up in my eyes.

The name said _Zane._

Me and Zane were later flying over, me giving directions. I stared at the back of his head. M-My first boyfriend couldn't be a…a robot. Who-Who else knew about this? Was I the only one? We then landed at the top of a mountain. We landed and walked inside a cave at the top. We saw a simple gold katana floating in the sunlight. I took a step and Zane put his hand on my shoulder. "Remember, a dragon guards the weapon. Befriend it." He lets go and I walk towards the sword. I grab it and a rumbling occurs. Then there was a flash of light and a yellow dragon stood there before me, it's nose inches away. I reach out and pet its nose. It relaxed and purred. It nuzzled me. I giggled. "I'll call you…Ray." I roared in agreement. I looked at Zane with a smile. "Looks like he…" ray growled. "I mean, she, has already bonded toward you." "Looks like it." "Come. We must return to the others." "Um, Zane…?" "Yes." "Do the others know, that, um…?" "Know…what?" I took a deep breath. "That you're a robot?" He had a small look of surprise. "How'd you find out?" I took a shaky breath, trying not to cry. But then the tears started rolling down my face.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was looking for you a-and I went to your room and saw the blue-blue prints. I-I saw the one for the falcon and-and then I saw yours. I-I'm sorry!" I buried my face in my hands. "Kim…" "I-I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have looked at something that wasn't mine." Then Zane took my hands from my face and held them. "Kim. I-I was trying to find a way to tell you, but I was hoping you wouldn't found out that way. I-I should be the one who's sorry." "Zane, no, it's my…"His lips came to mine. My eyes were open with shock. They halfway closed then he drew away. "Zane, I-I don't-""Understand? Kim, I'm hoping that you still love me for who I am. For I love you the way you are." Tears came back to my eyes, but they were happy tears. "Zane…" I whispered. My eyes halfway closed and I came closer to him. "Zane…I will always love you for who you are." I closed my eyes and kissed him.

Sarah POV:

I found boulder brain watching Kai and Jay playing video games. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hey boul…" I caught myself. "Cole." He turned to me with a bit of surprise. "Sensei said you and I have to find my golden weapon." "Um…okay." We went down to the dragon keep. Cole was getting rocky ready and I leaned against the wall, staring at the floor. "You used it." "What?" "My name. You only used my name when you were forced to. I'm surprised that you bothered to remember it. Why?" "Well…I don't know why, I guess its my way of saying sorry. "Hm. Well, Rocky is ready, so let's go." He sat on the saddle and I sat behind him. We took off.

We landed in the middle of a forest, in front of a HUGE tree. It was hallowed out. We walked in and I saw the bracelets resting on a stump, in the light. I walked forward and grabbed them. There was growling and an orange dragon came from the top of the tree. It landed in front of me and growled. I growled back. It looked surprised then it nuzzled me. "Yeah, you're a good girl aren't you?" I pet her nose. "Girl? "Yeah. I guess I can find stuff out about living things when I touch them. Unless, you want to check to see if I'm wrong." No! I'm good." I chuckled and turned back to the dragon "I'll call you…Ivy." She purred a bit. We walked out of the tree. "Well, try them on." I slid them on. They were and inch thick and they went form my wrist to halfway down my wrist. I felt them give me strength. I turned to a boulder and punched it. It turned into pebbles. "Cool." I admired them. "Hey, um, Sarah?" I turned to Cole. "Yeah?" "Hey, sorry for calling you, uh…you know." "Sorry for dislocating your shoulder. "All of a sudden, Ivy pushed me forward with her nose and Rocky did the same with Cole. They pushed us so we were chest to chest. "Rocky, stop!" "Ivy, I've known you for 5 minutes!" I turned to look at Cole. He was taller than me by an inch or 2 so I had to look up a bit. I saw those green eyes. They were a deep green, like evergreen leaves.

"Um…uh…S-Sorry." _"Whoa did I just…stutter?" _"Y-Yeah. Sorry." We tried to back up, but Rocky and Ivy just pushed us closer. "Ivy, what is wrong with you?" "Seriously, Rocky, stop!" they stopped and I tried to back up, but Ivy shoved me so hard I fell on top of Cole. "Cole! I-I'm so sorry!" N-No, I-it's okay." We were both red from embarrassment. A stray piece of hair was out of my ponytail. Cole brushed it behind my ear. He then started to bring me down slowly. I started to lazily close my eyes and he did too. Then out dragons snorted at us. I quickly got up and helped Cole up. "Um…uh…S-Sorry." "Yeah, we, uh, we better go." I hoped up on Ivy and we took off, Cole not far behind.

**Okay, guys, it's that time. I'm asking you what Sarah and Kim's vehicles should be. Now, by the way I have my stories written, they may not appear for a while but I'm letting you choose. Now try to be creative. No more motorcycles. We have enough of those. I'll be waiting for your review or PM. Oh, and let me know what you thought of Sarah and Cole's 'moment' ;). R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Now I bet you're wondering when Kai and Amanda get married. Well (wedding music) it's in this chapter! Please R&R!**

Amanda POV:

The ship was landed in a grassy field. Me and Kai were laying on a hill, looking at the sky. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You were turned into kids, and that's how Lloyd got older?" "Yeah, I know it's crazy." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "You okay?" I opened my eyes and Kai was on his side, propped up on his arm. "Yeah, just enjoying being here." Mm. Hey close your eyes." "What for?" I closed my eyes. "You shove something up my nose like Jay did, I will…" I was interrupted by his lips coming onto mine. I put my arm around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. Then we felt a large breath wave over us. We drew apart and saw flame. "What's wrong, Flame?" He nodded towards the sky. Star was flying with Ember (red) and Midnight (blue). His name was midnight because he was becoming a dark blue. "Looks like they're growing up." "Yeah." Flame nudged us to get up. "What's up boy?" Kai got up and helped me up.

"Maybe he's telling us to… Whoa!" Flame shoved me into Kai and we tumbled down the hill. We landed at the bottom, me lying on top of Kai. We both started laughing. Luckily, we weren't hurt. Flame chuckled and took off into the sky. "Stupid dragon." Kai mumbled. I chuckled and went down and kissed him. He wrapped him arm around my neck, running his hands through my hair. I drew back a bit. "Not so much of a stupid dragon anymore, huh?" I whispered. Kai chuckled and whispered back. "Guess not." He brought me back down to him and kissed me.

"Looks like we have a couple leaches." Me and Kai drew back to see Sarah and Cole come down the hill. I rolled off Kai to my side and brushed my hair out of my face. "Hey, guys. How'd it go?" "Check 'em out. "She held out her arms to show 2 bracelets that went from her wrist to halfway down her forearm. "Cool. What about your-?" "Dragon?" She turned to reveal an orange dragon. "Meet Ivy." "Wow, she's pretty." I noticed Cole was staring at Sarah in a…loving way. "Did, um, something else happen?" Sarah blushed a bit." "N-No." She stuttered. She never stutters. The 2 more dragons flew over and landed on the hill. Me and Kai got up. Zane slid off his dragon and Kim slid off the other one. She had a simple gold sword on her back. "Hey guys." Hey Kim. "C'mon, kid, let's see the weapon." Kim took the sword off her back and showed it to us. "Cool." "What's your dragon's name?" "Ray." Ray roared.

"So what do your weapons do?" Sarah smiled. "Watch this." She turned to a boulder and took a deep breath. She then struck a punch to it. All that remained was a pile of pebbles. "Whoa! What about yours Kim?" she looked at it. "I don't know. I haven't tried it out." "Well, your ninja of light. It must have something to do with light." "Maybe your right."**(I rhymed!) ** Then the alarm went off. We ran up to the control room. "What's up Nya?" "Aracneous and Garmadon were spotted robbing a museum in Ninjago." "Let's go!" When we were over the edge Amanda turned to Sarah and Kim and smiled. "Ready to see what else these can do?" Sarah perked up. "What?" "Watch" Amanda jumped and her bow turned into her motorcycle. "Sweet!"**(Now Kim's vehicle is an idea from M-And-Company. Sarah's is mine.)** Kim looked at her sword and focused. She jumped over, there was a flash and she was on a yellow hover board. "Awesome!" Sarah looked at her bracelets and focused. She jumped over, another flash, and there was an orange sports car. "Sweet!' We all went down to find that museum. We all saw Aracneous and Garmadon leave a museum. Aracneous looked angry. "A fake! Where could it be?" Garmadon saw us and shouted "Ninja!" Aracneous snarled. "Perfect! Garmadon, deal with them!" "Of course." He thrust his hand up and the sky filled with dark clouds. "Shadow soldiers!" His shadow soldiers appeared. "Attack!" Both sides charged, ready to attack.

Kim POV:

Now would be a good time to find out what my weapon did! I remembered that the shadow soldiers didn't like the light, but Garmadon's clouds were blocking the sun. My friends were off to the left, far left from me. I-I didn't know what to do, I was alone. Then some figures came towards me. I shrieked and pointed my sword. Then it glowed brightly and I swung. I had actually hit the figures, making them disappear. "Whoa." I saw Aracneous was trying to shield his eyes from the light. I had an idea. I ran forwards. My sword was blazing bright, but I couldn't let that stop me. I slashed down, inches from him. Her unsheathed a sword and held it up. I swung forward and he blocked. We met, face to face, out swords at an X. I focused my energy to make the sword brighter. It flashed and he dropped his sword, coving his eyes. Then I got kicked in the back, right into Aracneous' hands, dropping my sword. I forgot about Garmadon.

Aracneous grabbed me by the throat. I couldn't breathe. I tried to get his hands from my throat. My vision was going fuzzy. "Kim!" I heard Zane's voice. I saw Garmadon throw something small and dark. A shadow dagger. It landed just in front of Zane. Aracneous held me higher, tightening his grip. My hands were dropping, I was passing out. "You're in trouble now, you pathetic weakling. "She…is not… a WEAKLING!" Then I saw a flash of white light…and a snowy owl the size of an eagle attacked Aracneous. He threw me far, crashing me into some construction equipment. A large metal beam fell, landing on my arm. I heard a snap and pin shot up my arm. I screamed in pain, tears staining my hood.

"Kim!" Sarah ran over. She tried to lift the beam then Cole came over and helped her. They got it off my arm. Sarah got to both of her knees to inspect my arm. It was bent at an odd angle. She tried to lift it, but I gasped in pain. She went to my other side and put my other arm over her shoulder. She lifted me up. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Then there was a white flash and Zane flipped through the air landing on his feet. Aracneous was covered in scratches. "Another day, Ninja!" Garmadon, retreat!" They ran off, the shadow soldiers disappearing. Zane ran over. He saw my arm. "K-Kim…" He was chocked up. "C'mon, let's go."

Sarah POV:

When we got back to the bounty, the moon was already high in the sky. The ship was docked back in the grassy field **(you'll find out why). **We got Kim in the infirmary. Zane volunteered to wrap Kim's arm in bandages. When he did, and every time she winced, I saw a tear form in his eyes. I had tears starting to form, but I went and leaned against the mast. "You okay?" I turned to see Cole." "Yeah." I wiped my eyes. "I'm fine." "You don't look fine." "Well, I-I broke a promise! I-I promised I would protect Kim and…and I failed. How do you think I feel?!" I was yelling and had tears streaming down my face. Cole put his hand on my shoulder. "I imagine you feel terrible." I turned away from him. "Why are you being comforting to me? I torture you!" I rushed past him and stormed down to the dragon keep. I leaned against the wall between Rocky and Ivy. I heard Cole come down. "Sarah…" "Just…leave me alone." Silence. "No." I turned and looked at him. He had a serious look on his face. "I don't leave a friend when they're in a situation like this. Now, I don't care what you do you me, I will not…" I tackled hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I whispered. His arms wrapped around my waist. I looked him in the eyes. His green eyes shone. He smiled. I smiled back. "Cole, you're not like other boys. You're…different." "Thanks." We just stood there, in each other's arms. "Hey, um, Sarah?" "Yeah?" "I, uh, I…" He didn't finish because Rocky and Ivy pushed out heads lightly, but enough for me and Cole to kiss. Our eyes were wide open, our lips in contact with each other's. Then our eyes closed. We pulled each other closer. We then drew apart and halfway opened out eyes. Then our eyes opened wide with shock. "Did we just…?" "We can't tell the others." "Too late." We turned to see Zane, Kim, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd at the entrance, smiling.

Kai POV:

Zane was upset of what happened to Kim. So was Sarah. But I haven't seen Amanda. I went up to the control room and Jay and Nya were up there, talking about something. "Hey, have you guys seen Amanda?" "Um, I think she went to the hill." "Thanks" I left to find her. She was standing under the cherry blossom tree, staring at the moon. The wind was blowing softly, making the cherry blossom petal falls. I walked over and stood beside her. "You okay?" "I guess." "Kim will be okay." "I know it's just…what was Aracneous looking for?" I sighed. "I don't know." She sighed. I turned to her. She turned to me, the moon's light making her eyes shine. "Amanda…" She turned away. "I'm sorry. It's just…no one's safe." I lifted her head in my hands and brought her and kissed her. She held my hand against her cheek. She drew back a little and whispered. "Do-Do you take me to be your wife? "Silence. "I do. Do you…" "I do." I brought her back in and she kissed me again. I was married to Amanda. To the love of my life. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved my hands to wrap my arms around her waist. We stood there, our lips in lock as the petals fell around us.

**Awww. That's why they ship was docked there, I thought it was a cute wedding scene. Anyway, review on what you thought of Kai and Amanda's marriage and Cole and Sarah's kiss. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to have the next chapter up. Later!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**The first part is from the night before then we'll go into the morning. It's just something that I was thinking of, that's all. Please R&R! And sorry it took so long…**

Zane POV:

I was crushed. If I hadn't tried to attack, Kim wouldn't be hurt. Of course, I wouldn't have found my spirit animal. I was wrapping Kim's arm in bandages, tears on the brig of falling. "Zane?" I finished wrapping up her arm. "Zane, are you okay?" "Yes. I'm fine." "Zane, you can't fool me. You're really upset." I couldn't help it. The tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Kim. I-I should have stayed with you." "Zane." She put her hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." "I wiped my eyes. "I-I just wish I could help you more than I have." She looked at me with a small frown. Then she wrapped her free arm around my neck and embraced me in a hug. I hugged her back, trying not to hurt her arm. Then we heard Sarah's voice on deck. "I torture you!" He heard her stomp down to the dragon's keep. "Wonder what happen?" I shrugged. Jay, Nya, and Lloyd walked came down and stood in the entrance.

"Do you know what that was about?" We shook our heads. "Maybe we should check on them." Lloyd mentioned. We all went down to the dragon keep, but Jay stopped suddenly. We saw just enough to see Rocky and Ivy push Sarah and Cole, who were in each other's arms, into kissing. I widened my eyes in surprise and Kim covered her mouth to avoid gasping. I smiled though and Kim did too. I assumed that the others did too. Sarah and Cole then drew away then their eyes widen in shock. "Did we just…?" "We can't tell the others!" "Too late." They both looked at the entrance to see use standing there with smiles. Sarah and Cole both turned bright red and pushed away from each other.

"How long have you been there?!" "Oh, long enough." Jay and Lloyd then both started busting up laughing. Then Sarah got red from anger. Jay and Lloyd stopped laughing and shouted together "RUN!" We all took off. Cole and Sarah then chased after Jay and Lloyd. They ran around the deck when Cole caught Lloyd. "He caught me!" "I envy you look who's chasing me!" Me and Kim hid by the infirmary entrance. I started laughing slightly. Where were Kai and Amanda during all of this?

Amanda:

I woke up, my head resting on Kai's arm, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I lifted my head slightly. He was still asleep. I smiled. I was married to him. Funny how not to long ago, I pretty much hated him. Now, I was married to him. I laid my head back down and shifted to get more comfortable. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning." "Morning. Didn't mean to wake you." "No. It's okay. I got a beautiful awaking." I smiled. "So when will we tell them?" "I don't know." He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. Then there was a loud banging and a small whimper. "Wake up happy couple!" We sat up. "Think they know?" "Hey Amanda? Did they tell you to go to the hill?" I shook my head. "They said you were there." He closed his eyes in realization. "They set us up." I chuckled. We got out of bed. "I'm going to get a change of clothes." "Okay."

I kissed him and he left. I grabbed my ninja suit and got dressed. I walked into the hallway and Kai was waiting there. We walked down to the dining room. Everyone was sitting at the table. Kim had her arm in a sling. Sarah smiled. "Goooood morning." "You set us up." "More or less." We sat down and I noticed Jay had an ice pack on his cheek. "Jay, what happened?" He put down the ice pack and he had a dark bruise on his cheek. "How do you think Sarah knocked on your door?" I started laughing. "What did you do?" Jay smiled in an evil way, it was creepy. "Well…" Sarah left the room and Cole put his forehead in his hands. "What happened?" "Sarah and Cole kissed last night." I got wide eyes. "What!" I turned to Cole. "You did what?"

He left the room. Jay started laughing, then winced a bit and put the ice pack back on his cheek. We then all starting talking and laughing. After we all ate some breakfast, we went to go on deck. We stepped out of the dining room and saw Sarah and Cole training with the bamboo swords. Jay decided to get smart. "Hey Sarah! Still think he's a block head?" He then started laughing then the bamboo sword hit him square on the forehead with a 'thunk!' "Ow!" Jay stumbled backwards. Sarah stormed off to her room. Cole threw his bamboo sword back in the box and went to the dragon keep. I picked up the bamboo sword that Sarah threw at Jay.

"Nice going, thunderhead." Kai and Zane helped Jay up, ho was clutching his forehead. He removed hi hand to show a red mark right in the middle of his forehead. "Wow. That's some aim." Jay scowled at Kai and went to get another ice pack. The rest of us came down on deck and I put the sword back in the box. "Think Sarah will kill Jay?" "I'm surprised she hasn't yet." Kim giggled. "You should have seen what Cole did to Lloyd." "What did he do?" "He gave Lloyd the biggest wedgie I've ever seen." Jay came from the dining room and walked into the control room. We then saw Rocky take off. "Wonder where Cole is going." "Probably just to get away." "I wish Jay would stop having a smart mouth." "Yes. Now Sarah is fighting with Jay." I leaned against the edge and crossed my arms.

"Anybody else wondering what Aracneous was looking for?" "Yes, it has been bothering me for quite some time." "He said it was a fake." "Whatever it is, he hurt Kim trying to find it." We turned to see Sarah coming up on deck. "And Cole left to see what it was." "So that's why he left." "Yeah. I was going to go with him, but Jay ran his mouth." "I…I could come too." We turned to Kim. "Oh, no way! Kim, you have to wait until your arm heals." "But-" "No way! I'm going." And she left.

Cole POV:

I'm really mad at Jay. He always has to run his mouth. I left to find out what Aracneous was looking for. I landed Rocky in front of the museum and went in. I walked up to a security guard. "Excuse me?" He turned to me. "Yeah?" "That…'man'…that broke in here yesterday, do you know what he was looking for?" "Yeah, and he was so upset about something, that he broke it." "What was it?" "Follow me." He led me to a display case with police tape around it. It was empty except with an old looking piece of paper.

"_The Mystery Necklace_. It was supposedly found by this man, but all he had was this piece of paper. Some people thought he was crazy, but they displayed the paper and a fake one." "Hm. Can I get a copy of this paper?" "Sure. Wait here." He walked away. I looked at the case. The paper was written in chicken scratch. Should have brought Zane, he could read this. The guard came back and handed me a newly printed copy of the paper. "Here" "Thanks" I left. I saw Ivy land and Sarah slid off. She came over to me. "Hey. Find out what he was looking for? "Yeah. _The Mystery Necklace._" "What's that?" "I don't know. It's written in chicken scratch." "Then Zane should be able to read it." "I…might be able to read it." We both looked over and saw Kim come out from behind Ivy. Sarah didn't seem happy.

"Kim?! How'd you get here?!" "Ray. I-I took off when no one was looking." Sarah face palmed and her hand slowly slid down her face. She was trying to keep her temper. "Kim…" "Wait, Sarah." I walked over to Kim. "Can you read this?" "I…I can try." I handed her the paper. She scanned it then put a look of confusion on her face. "Can you read it?" "Yeah, but…it says it's made up of other necklaces." "Really?" "Well, perfect! We don't even know where they are." "Well, it says that the necklace will show when needed." "Well that helps." Sarah mumbled. "Well, let's get back. I know I have to hear Zane's lecture." Kim whistled and Ray flew over some buildings and landed. She put her wing down to let Kim climb on. Kim saddled up and took off. Sarah turned to me. "You just…let that slide?" I shrugged. "She read the paper. Sarah the stood directly in front of me, looking at me with fairly hard eyes. "Cole, she's injured. She had her arm broke not far from where we are! How can you…?" I quickly scooped my arm around her waist and kissed her. She didn't move, so I know I really startled her. I drew back, my arm still around her waist. Her eyes were pretty wide. "What…?" "You're cute when you yell. I couldn't help it." I let go and saddled up on Rocky. I waited till Sarah saddled up on Ivy, which was for a while because she stood there without moving. When she was ready, we took off.

**Awww. Yeah I had to have Cole kiss Sarah again. I was listening to love songs. Anyway, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Everyone, I have terrible news. In February, 2013, they are going to replace Ninjago with Lego friends. Please help save Ninjago! And pass on the word, maybe we can save Ninjago!**

Amanda POV:

It was 3, 4 weeks since me and Kai got married. Kim's arm was healing faster than I thought. She was on deck in the light mostly, so that might be it. But one night it was storming. We were all in the game room, Sarah kicking Cole's butt in a video game. "No way, you cheated!" "Did not!" "Did too!" While they fought back and forth, I looked out the window and watched the rain fall. I got lost in the rain. I heard voices then heard my name. _Amanda. 'Amanda'. _"Amanda?" I snapped back and looked at Kai. He had a look of worry on his face.

"You okay?" Yeah, sorry. I spaced out." "I win!" I turned to see Sarah jump up in victory. "No fair." Cole grumped. "Okay, me vs Kai." Jay took the controller from Sarah and Kai took the controller from Cole. They sat down and restarted the game. As they were playing, I got a headache. Maybe it was the sounds and lights form the TV. I decided to leave. Kim saw me. "Where are you going?" "Bed. I don't feel good." "Okay. Night" "Night" I got in my room and put on a nightgown. My face then suddenly got warm. I walked in the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. When I dried off my face, I looked in the mirror and saw I was pale white. Then my eye sight went fuzzy. Then pain shot through my head. I clutched my head trying not to scream then heard voices.

"_A new prophecy will be born"_ Then the pain increased and I dropped to my knees, screaming in pain. "Amanda!" I heard the bedroom door open and Kai bust in the bathroom. He knelt by me and touched my shoulder. Everything stooped so suddenly, that I whipped around, puked in the toilet, and passed out on the floor.

Kai POV:

Man, Jay sucks at this video game. I'm pushing buttons faster than he can. After a minute or 2, I jumped up in victory, "Yeah! I win!" I turned to hopefully see Amanda laughing, but she was gone. "Where's Amanda?" "She went to bed. Said she didn't feel too good." "Well, Kim, it's your turn." I handed her the controller. "I'm gonna see if Amanda is okay." I left the room and went down the hallway. I placed my hand on the door knob and heard Amanda scream." Amanda!" I opened the door and burst into the bathroom. She was on her knees, clutching her head, screaming. I knelt by her and touched her shoulder. She then whipped around and puked in the toilet, and then passed out on the floor. "Amanda?" I put my hand on her shoulder again, but she passed out.

I picked her up and put her in the bed. I went in the bathroom, flushed the toilet, and came back into the room. Cole then came by and stood in the doorway. "What happened?" "I don't know. I guess she just got sick." "Well, she scarred everyone." Cole chuckled. "Jay and Lloyd both jumped behind the couch. "Did not!" "That's not true!" Jay and Lloyd shouted down the hallway. I chuckled. "Well, I'm going to make sure that she gets some sleep." "Okay. Later." Cole left. I looked at Amanda. _"What happened?"_

Amanda POV:

I woke up, everything still a bit hazy from last night. What happened? All I could remember was what I heard._ "A new prophecy will be born."_ What did it mean? I then released that I had a terrible taste in my mouth. Oh, yeah. I puked. The door then opened a bit and Kai looked in. "Hey." "Hey." He walked in. "How do you feel?" "Okay, I guess." I sat up and he handed me a glass of water. "Thanks." I took a sip and he sat on the bed. "What happened?" "well ,I had a headache in the game room, so I figured it was because of the lights and sounds, so I went to bed. Well, my face got warm and I splashed cold water on my face. I then noticed I was pale. Then I got a splitting headache. And I think you know the rest." I took another sip of water. I couldn't tell him about the voice, not until I knew what it meant. "Well, I want you to rest for a bit, okay?" "Okay." He got up and kissed me on top of my head and left. I put the glass of water on the night stand and lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling._ "What did the voice mean?"_

Kai POV:

I'm glad Amanda is okay. I went up on deck and saw that Kim's arm was better. In fact, it wasn't broken. She was balancing in her sword** (think of episode 7 when Jay was balancing on the metal pole, that's what she looked like, but she was on her sword). ** "Now, Kim, be…" "Careful. Yes, Zane, I know." She then saw me and smiled. "Hello, Kai." Zane turned and smiled. "Hello, Kai. Is Amanda feeling better?" "Yeah." Kim twirled on her sword doing a full spin on the handle. "Don't worry, Amanda is strong. Not as strong as Sarah, but strong." "Yes. If she can stomach Cole's food, she will be fine." Kim put her free hand on her chin in a thoughtful way. "Maybe that's what got her." "Wow, look at you Kim." Sarah and Cole came up on deck from the control room. "Yeah, her arm looks better." Kim giggled. "Thanks." She pushed off, and landed on her feet, sword in her hand. "Kim…" "Seriously, Zane, I'm fine." I smiled. Zane couldn't quit worrying. Sarah turned to me. "So is Amanda okay?" "Yeah. I told her to rest a bit." "Good. Hopefully she'll feel better." I sighed. "C'mon, maybe some training will help." Cole offered.

Amanda POV:

"_A new prophecy will be born. And a hero will rise."_

I woke with a start. What does the voice mean? I looked at my alarm clock. 10:53. _"I'd better get up."_ I got up, got dressed in my ninja suit and went up on deck. The sun felt good, the wind was better. Then I smelled something…burning. I then saw smoke in the air. I looked down…and a few buildings near the edge of Ninjago city were on fire! I quickly ran to the control room. "Guys! There's a fire below us!" We all ran to the edge. "Look!" We saw Aracneous and Garmadon near the cluster of burning buildings. "Let's stop them!" "No" They all looked at me. "We have to help." "But…" "We'll get them another day!" I jumped down, and landed, on my motorcycle. It flashed and I started to direct people. "Everyone! Help who you can and run!" I ran over to help everyone. I then noticed that the others were helping out too. "GO! GO! Zane, Jay! Go and get as much help as you can!" They took off. "Cole, Kai, make sure that everyone is in a safe place. And girls…"Aracneous landed in front of us. "We deal with him." He snarled. We charged forward, our weapons ready. But all the smoke was making it difficult to breath, see and fight. "We(cough) can't give up." We went back to fight him, but he seemed to be gaining strength. H was absorbing it from us. He then knocked us down. "Give up." We weakly got up. "N-Never." He snarled. "So be it." He then picked up and threw us into a burning building. This was way worse than outside. I coughed furiously. "K-(cough) Kim? S-(cough) Sarah?" I crawled my way over to them. We all managed to get on our knees. We put out hands on each other's shoulders, so that we made a circle. We heard creaking and knew that the ceiling was going to collapse. We looked at each other.

Sarah: E-Enemies

Kim: N-Never

Me: S-Sisters

All: Forever

And we pulled each other closer and closed our eyes as the ceiling collapsed.

***Gasp*** **Dun-Dun-Dun! Please review! And remember! Help save Ninjago** **and spread the word that it might end!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Just an early notice: there is a little surprise at the end of this chapter. But please enjoy!**

Sarah POV:

I woke up, my eyes lazily opening to see white. _"I'm dead."_ Then everything came into focus. I was in a white room, a window open to reveal that it was late at night. Then a door opened and a lady walked in. She was dressed in white. She walked across the room to close the curtains. "E-Excuse me?" She turned to look at me and smiled. "Oh thank goodness." She walked over to me. "You've been out for some time now." "W-Where am I?" "The hospital. The fire was terrible. You're lucky to be okay." "H-How long was I out?" "Almost a day." A day. I then realized something. "What about my friends?" "Oh the other girls?" I nodded. "They're still asleep, but okay."

I sighed in relief. "That young man will be glad to know you're okay." Cole. "C-Can I see him?" She nodded. "Of course." She left. I looked at my arms. They were wrapped up entirely with bandages. I sounded and looked weak. I hated it. But I didn't have enough energy to scowl. But I should have at Aracneous. He put all those lives at risk. Then the nurse opened the door and Cole walked in. He told the nurse thank you and she closed the door. He came over to the bed and gripped my hand.

"Hey." "Hey." "Don't scare me like that okay?" "Hey, I'm in the hospital. Don't make me feel guilty." He chuckled. "Yeah, you're okay." Silence. "Um, Cole?" "That night…in the dragon keep…" He turned red and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, yeah, um, s-sorry about that I don't know what happened there with Rocky." "No, I want to say that…it was the best night of my life." "R-Really?" "Yeah" "B-But I heard about all your past boyfriends. How am I different?" I gripped his hand tighter. "Because…" I took a deep breath." You're the only one I kissed." "Really?" "Mm-hm." That was a big secret. I never even told Kim and Amanda. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

Kim POV:

"_I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead." _**(Think of Finding Nemo, Marlin) ** But I opened my eyes to see white. Just…white. Then a lady walked in. She saw me and smiled. "Where…?" "You're in the hospital. That was a nasty fire." "A-Are my friend okay?" "The one named…" she looked at her clip board. "Sarah woke up half an hour ago." "And A-Amanda?" "Still asleep, but she'll be okay." I sighed with relief. "Good." "Wait here for a moment. I'll let your boyfriend know you're okay." "Well, I can't go anywhere anyway." The nurse chuckled and left. I looked at my arms. They were fully wrapped in bandages. I lifted the edge and tried not to puke at what I saw. The skin was blood red and there were small black patches. I lowered the bandage.

Then the nurse opened the door and Zane walked in. He turned to the nurse and said "Thank you very much." She smiled and left, closing the door. Zane walked over and held my hand. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I-I think so. What exactly happened?" Zane sighed. "I think it's still on the news." He turned on the TV. A reporter was talking.

"_Luckily, the fire was extinguished. But 3 of the ninja were severely burned. They were immediately rushed to the hospital. They are being cared for at this moment."_

As he talked about the people near the accident not being harmed, tears started to form in my eye. This was no accident. This was all Aracneous' and Garamadon's fault. "_The cause of this fire_…" "Turn it off Zane." "But…" "Just…turn it off." When he turned it off, the tears rolled down my face. "Kim…" "This is all his fault Zane! This is all his fault! I…" I took a shaky breath "I hate him!"** (now remember, Kim is a pretty calm person)**. I rolled on my side as best as I could, buried my face in the pillow and cried. "Kim…" Zane was choking up. "I hate him too. He's caused too many lives to perish. Causing your life to perish. I rolled over to look at him. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Zane." He looked at me. "I'm sorry." He reached down and wiped away a tear from my face. "It's okay." And he kissed me.

Amanda POV:

"_A prophecy will be born. And a hero will rise. And the world will avoid its demise."_

I snapped open my eyes, giving a small gasp. More to this. What does it mean? I was in a white room. A door opened and there was a lady dressed in white. "W-where am I?" "The hospital. Your other friends woke up a while ago. Your husband has been worried. You've been out for almost an entire day. I'll go get your husband" She left the room. I looked at my arms. Wrapped in bandages. I sighed. Then the door opened and Kai walked in.

"Kai." The nurse left, closing the door. He walked over and gripped my hand. "You okay?" "Yeah. How are Sarah and Kim?" "They're okay." I sighed, "Thank goodness." Then the nurse walked back in, but she had a document file in her hand. "Excuse me, um, if you don't mind me by asking, how long have you 2 been married?" I looked at Kai and he shrugged. "I don't know. 3,4 weeks?" She smiled. "I see." She handed me the file and left.

Kai POV:

I wonder what this is about. Amanda opened the file, but the room wasn't very bright. "I…can't see what it is." "Hold on." I walked over and turned on the light. I turned to Amanda. "Better?" "Yeah, much…?" She stopped, looked at the picture closely then covered her mouth with her hand. "What?" She closed the file and held it out for me to see. I walked over and took it from her. When I did, she wrapped her arm around her stomach. I opened the file. It was a fuzzy black picture, with an odd white shape in the middle. "What…?" Then it dawned on me and my mouth opened slightly in shock. I looked at Amanda, she looked at me, and we both realized the same thing.

Amanda's pregnant.

**Surprise! (Blows noise maker and throws confetti in air) Didn't see that coming did ya? Please review** **on what you think of Kai and Amanda having a kid!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Amanda POV:

I couldn't believe it. I just…couldn't. I looked at Kai and removed my hand from my mouth. "Kai…I had…no idea." "It's okay, I didn't either." "But, Kai, I'm supposed too. I'm…" I couldn't even say it. He gripped my hand. "Well, what do you want to do?" "I-I don't know Kai. So many things are running through my mind." "It's your decision" I thought about it. Then I remembered the voice. If I kept it…it wouldn't mean...? Would it? But…I remembered as a kid I always wanted to be a mother. And I had the right attitude for it. Why not? And…if I got rid of it…the world will perish. "Amanda?" I took a deep breath.

"I'll…I'll keep it." He looked a little relived. I guess he wanted a kid too. "How will we tell the others?" "Well, I know I have to tell Sarah and Kim." "I can find a way to tell everyone else." I sighed and wrapped my arm a little tighter around my stomach. "Hey don't worry." He placed his hand on my stomach. "We'll get through it together." I sighed. "Did they tell you how long I'll be here?" He shrugged. "They said it's hard to say. They said a month at least." "Oh" then the nurse opened the door. "Sorry, but, visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow." "Okay." He turned and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be back tomorrow okay?" "Okay" He let go and my hand and left, taking the file with him. The nurse was getting ready to turn off the lights.

"Um, excuse me?" She looked at me. "Yes?" "Do you know…how long…?" She smiled. "2 weeks." And she turned off the lights and left, closing the door. The moon light peeked through the curtains. I put both hands on my stomach and looked out the window. I looked at my stomach and started rubbing it with one hand. I smiled. "Maybe it won't be too bad." I said to my unborn child.

Kai POV:

We were all back at the bounty, eating dinner. At felt strange without the girls. "Sarah's fine. She's the same as ever." "Kim is fine as well. But, she did get emotional when I turned on the news." They looked at me. I was just picking at my dinner. "Kai? How's Amanda?" "Hm? Oh, she's fine." Cole raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine." "You don't sound fine." "Cole, I'm fine really. I'm just…tired." I got up and went to mine and Amanda's room. I closed the door and went to Amanda's desk that's in here. I picked up the file and opened it, looking at the picture. A dad. That's what I'm going to be in about several months. I put the picture back in the file and sighed. How was I going to tell everyone?

"Kai, you're troubled." I whipped around and saw Zane in the doorway. "Uh, Zane." I turned around, my hands behind my back to try and hide the picture. "What makes you say that?" "I can sense it." _"Zane's sixth sense, shoot!"_ "Um, nothing's wrong, Zane. Honest." He raised an eyebrow. "I see." And he left.

Cole POV:

We stood in the control room, looking at to see if Aracneous was planning anything. Then we heard someone come in. We turned to see Zane. "Got anything out of him?" He shook his head. I sighed. "What could he be hiding?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know. But he didn't start acting weird until after the trip to the hospital." "He did try to hide something from my view though. Looked like a picture." "Did you see of what?" Again, Zane shook his head." Jay the spoke up. "Maybe I should ask him." I turned to him. "And you think you can get something out of him?" "I can try." And he left

Kai POV:

I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Hey, guys, I have something to tell you. Amanda's…pregnant. "We didn't find out until after the fire and she got put in the hospital." I sighed. "Who am I kidding? I'll never be able to tell them!" "I don't know you convinced me." I whipped around to see Jay leaning on the bedroom doorway, his arms crossed.

"Jay! H-How long were you there?!" He chuckled. "Don't worry I won't say anything. I'm in the same problem as well." I leaned against the bathroom doorway. "I-I don't know what to do Jay. I just…" I stopped and thought of what he said. "Wait a minute. What do you mean you're facing the same problem as me?" He did a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, Heh, well…" I crossed my arms. "Jay? Is there something you want to tell me?" He coughed. "Well, um…" He took a deep breath.

"Nya's pregnant too."

**Again, surprise! *blows noise maker* 2 kids on the bounty? *Sarcastically* didn't see that coming! *End sarcastic voice* Please review. And no, I'm not taking OC's for the kids; I have them thought out already. Sorry! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Okay, 2 things, maybe 3. **

**1) I might change the rating on the story later, idk. **

**2) Because of the rating, and to avoid REALLY awkward moments, the hospital outfits that the girls are wearing are plain white pants and t-shirt. **

**3) I have to wrap up the story pretty much, cause it feels like I'm going nowhere, so I will do time lapses, say going to every month probably, I don't know. But still, enjoy!**

_Several weeks_

Sarah POV:

Man, I hate being in the hospital! It's boring! All I did was stay in bed. My muscles ached from lying in one spot for so long. I'm used to moving. I also found out that my legs were severely burnt, so walking was out of the question for a while. The guys visit every day, Cole visits the most. Today, I was going to be tested to see if I could walk. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, my feet dangling over the edge. I kept glancing at the clock. Cole said he would come today to help, just in case. I knew I could do it, but, I just wanted him to be here with me. I looked at the clock for what seemed like the billionth time. The hands never seem to move. I sighed in frustration. I looked at my legs and started to swing them. The doctor said that if I could move them, then I should be fine.

The door opened and I turned to hopefully see Cole, but the nurse was standing there with a clipboard. She walked over to me. "Okay, hun, ready to see if you can walk?" I crossed my arms and frowned. "No. Not without…" I wanted to say 'boyfriend', but it didn't seem right. At least, not yet anyways. "Without Cole." She smiled. "You like him, don't you?" I hesitated before slowly nodding. "I can see that, but we have to see if you can still walk." "No. Not without…" "Hey." I turned to see Cole in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late." I smiled. He walked over and grasped my hand. I slid off the bed a little, then completely. Literally. I fell to the floor. Luckily, Cole grabbed both my arms and caught me. He helped me back up. "Okay, just try to take a step forward." I took a step and my knee buckled but I didn't fall. The nurse had me walk around the room. Cole had let go, so I was walking freely. "Good, your legs seem to be healing just fine." Then another nurse appeared at the door and beckoned the one in here. She sighed. "Looks like I'm needed elsewhere." She turned to Cole. "Help her out just in case, okay?" "Sure" The nurse left. Cole walked in front of me and smiled. "Well, looks like walking may be the only thing you can do know." I raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" "Well, you just may not be able to fight like you used to." I crossed my arms. "Well, injured or not, I'm still the tough girl you know!" He grinned. "Oh, really?" He took a step back and pats his chest. "Kick me." "What?" "You heard me. Try and kick me" He was testing me, as in getting on my nerves. "Fine." I slid my foot back, putting most of my weight on my other foot.

I then swing my foot back and tried to kick him, only to miss. He dodged, smirking. "Looks like you need a motivation." My eyes widened. "Don't…you…dare." "I'll do it." "You wouldn't." "Then kick me." I swung my foot out, only to miss every time. I kept switching legs every time I kicked. "Okay, I didn't want to have to do this." I put in more effort. "You…wouldn't…dare!" "Oh, but I would, princess." That's it." I swung my foot out with so much force, I knocked Cole into the wall, but only slightly. I grinned and put my hands on my hips. "Who's weak now?" He smiled. "Not you, I guess." He nodded towards my legs. I had been kicking and swinging, just like I have for months staying with the ninja. He was actually testing me. I smiled. "Thanks" No problem." The nurse walked back in.

"How's everything?" I hopped on my leg to show that it was fine. "Perfect! And the other?" I hopped on the other one, too. "That is wonderful. You seem to be healing wonderfully." She wrote something down on her clipboard. "Well, you and your friends should be able to leave in about a week." She left. "That's great!" I turned to Cole. "Yeah, it'll be nice to be back at the bounty." He walked over and took my hands. "It's been quiet without you and the girls." "Like a lonely quiet?" "More like a relaxing quiet." I playfully shoved him. "Shut up!" He laughed, and I laughed with him. "Hey, Cole? Do you see me as your girlfriend?" "Well…" _"Why did I just ask that?!"_ Yes, I was surprised at myself. "Yeah. If you see me as your boyfriend." I…Yeah." He smiled, then slowly leaned in to kiss me. I was an inch away…then the wall exploded.

Kim POV:

They were going to see if I could walk. After almost a month of staying in a bed, it would feel nice. I was sitting cross legged on the bed. I was able to move my legs, so I know I could walk. As I was waiting for Zane and the nurse, I decided to meditate. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. At first, it was black, and then it went white. In my meditation state, I got up and started walking. My footsteps echoed, making it seem I was in a room. Then I heard something. Then I saw 2 pairs of wings, bright yellow like the sun, and they were attached to a woman with blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail. My-My mother had hair that color, and I had my mother's hair. Her back was turned.

"M-Mom?" Then she took off. Her wings were beautiful, and I saw a feather drop down from her wings. I walked over and picked it up. Then it disappeared in my hands. "Kim?" I opened my eyes and Zane was there, with a look of worry. "You look scared. Are you okay?" I nodded. Then the door opened and the nurse walked in. "Okay, dear, are you ready?" I nodded and got off the bed. I didn't fall, so that was a good sign. I started walking, and I didn't fall or have my knees buckled. "Hmm. Honey, can you sit down, I want to check something." I sat down and the nurse rolled up a pant leg. "Oh my." I looked and almost gasped. The burns were gone. There weren't even any scars. "Well, maybe…you just weren't badly burned." She stood up and scribbled something on her clipboard and left. I rolled my pant leg down. "Kim?" I looked at Zane. "What did you see in your meditation?" I sighed. "Well, I think I saw my mother, as an angel. She flew off and a feather dropped. I picked it up and it disappeared. I guess it healed me." "Hm, well you must thank her if you see her again." "Don't worry, I…" Then we heard an explosion

Amanda POV:

I was sitting on the bed, my legs over the side, and my hand on my stomach. A million things were running through my mind. Would it be a boy, girl…twins?! What would we name it, and if possible, them? Would it or they look like me or Kai? But with twins, it's possible they could look like both of us. I sighed in frustration. I couldn't think straight. "_Who am I kidding?! What if I can't take care of a baby? What would the others say? And wouldn't it be dangerous to have a baby on the bounty?" _ I sighed again. "You okay?" I turn to see Kai in the doorway. "Yeah" "You sure?" He came over and sat down next to me. I sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. I have a million thoughts running through my head."

He stared at the wall for a bit. Then he chuckled. "What?" "Well, I think someone is facing the same problem as you." I raised an eyebrow. "Who…?" Then my eyes widen a bit and I smiled. "You're kidding." "I'm not." "Wow. How long?" "Well, right now it'll probably be 2 months. At least, that's what Jay told me." I looked at the wall. "And he's only told you?" He nodded. I then swung my legs up on the bed and crossed them and I smiled. "So how did the others take the news?" "Um, well…" My smiled disappeared. "You didn't tell them, did you?" "No" "Kai!" "Well, I'm sorry! I just…I just don't know how to tell them." I sighed. "Well, we have to tell them some…" An explosion went off, making the room shake. "What was that?!" Kai jumped up. "Stay here" He ran off. _"Yeah, that'll happen."_

I jumped off the bed. My knees buckled, but I quickly recovered and ran out of the room. Dust and smoke billowed out of a room just down the hallway. I then saw Kim and Zane come out of a room not too far from me. "What's going on?!" Kim looked at me with worry. "I don't know!" We all ran to the room. We got in the doorway and I saw my least favorite creature, holding Cole down with 2 of his 8 legs, holding Sarah by her throat.

Aracneous

**Dun Dun Dun! Well, the next chapter is going to be a while, but Cole will receive his spirit animal. I want you to guess what it is! Send me a PM if you have a guess! And if you are right, or close, I'll mention you in my next chapter! And think about Kim's meditation. Put in the reviews on what you think it meant. You guys are awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Okay, I had 2 people guess correctly on Cole's spirit animal: Bluegirl8, guest kitty, and Yellowbook. Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

Amanda POV:

Aracneous stood there, smiling and evil grin, while holding Cole down on the floor and Sarah by her throat. She choked out some words. "You evil little-" "Oh don't be using such foul language." He chuckled. Cole tried to get up. "Kim." I whispered. "You and Zane get everyone to safety." She nodded and whispered to Zane. They took off." Kai turned. "Where are you 2-?" He saw me. "I thought I told you to stay!" "Well you're going to need help!" Aracneous stared at me for a moment, and then chuckled. "Oh, don't be so stressed Amanda. It wouldn't…be good." He laughed. I resisted putting my hand on my stomach. If I did they would know, and now is not the time.

Sarah tried to wrestle her way out of Aracneous' grip. "Oh struggle all you want." She stopped the swung her foot out and kicked him in the chest. Aracneous stumbled enough that Cole could get up. Aracneous threw Sarah into a cabinet, cause it to fall apart. Cole ran forward, a wooden beam he had grabbed, ready to attack. I stepped forward but Kai stopped me. "No. Go see if Sarah is okay." "But-"He gave me a look. "Okay" I ran over to Sarah. She sat up and rubbed the side of her head.

"Ow" "You okay?" "Yeah" I picked up a wooden beam from the wreckage and ran forward towards Aracneous as he shoved Cole back. He saw me and shoved me into the wall, cause me to fall. "Amanda!" "I'm…" I stood up, supporting myself on the wall. "I'm fine. Just take care of him." Kim and Zane came back, Kim came to help me. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I then saw Cole run forward, ready to hit Aracneous.

Sarah POV:

Oh man, I'm going to be bruised for weeks. Aracneous just slammed Amanda into the wall, and Zane and Kim had just come back. I grabbed a wooden beam and stood up. I'm not good with weapons like this, but I have to try. Cole swung the wooden beam forward, but Aracneous blocked. Aracneous pushed him back. "You are such a moron." "Hey no one calls him a moron but me!" I ran forward and swung, but missed. He grabbed me by the throat again and lifted me up. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Sarah." Black dots appeared as I struggled to get free.

"You always were a little princess." "No one…calls her…PRINCESS!" Then there was a black flash… and a huge black bear tackled Aracneous. Aracneous dropped me and I rolled out of the way. I grabbed another wooden beam and ran forward. I was able to hit Aracneous this time in the chest. He stumbled backwards. He was about to fall. We had him cornered. "Nowhere to go" I said with a sly smile. He looked back and forth from one person to the other. Then he took out a vial that had a dark purple, almost black, liquid and chucked it at Cole.

It shattered in his face, causing the liquid to go all over his face. He growled and tried to wipe it off. I grabbed the nearest thing to help clean it off, in this case, a blanket. I threw it over his head and tried to help clean it off. There was another flash under it and I took it off, to reveal Cole, as his normal self. "You okay?" "Yeah, but that stuff is terrible!" Kai went over to Amanda to see if she was okay. She didn't look injured, but he was worried about something else. Aracneous apparently jumped during all of this, but I know he'll be injured form the jump. We then helped out and cleaned everything up and helped everyone. I think me and the girls will be able to leave sooner than we thought.

Cole POV:

Man that stuff was just awful! Well, we helped out and got most of the stuff taken care of. We were also able to get the girls home early. When we got back to the bounty, Nya and Jay were waiting there. Now, is it me or did Nya put on a little weight? I shoved it out of my mind. The girls gave them hugs. Sarah then stretched her arms out. "Man, it's good to be back home!" "We saw what happened on the news. Sorry I didn't come and help." "That's okay." Sarah playfully punched my arm. "Bear boy found his spirit animal." "Hey!" We all started laughing. We brought the girls to Sensei for him to welcome them back. "It is good that you girls are back. But try to be more careful in the future. "I playfully punched Sarah in the arm. "Well not much chance of that happening with this one. "Hey!" Sensei laughed.

When we got back up on deck, I felt my face get hot and I had a small headache. Kai turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" "I-I think so." "You're incredibly pale." Sarah walked over and felt my forehead, but pulled away just as fast. "Cole, you're burning up!" "Cole, maybe you should rest." "No, I'm-""Cole, please." Sarah looked worried. "Okay" I left and went down to me room. I got in there and practically lost all my energy. I stumbled over to my bed and lay on my bed. My fever grew, but I was freezing. Was I getting sick?

Sarah POV:

Later that night, after dinner, Cole didn't come out of his room since we told him to rest. I went down to see if he was okay. I got outside his door and softly knocked. "Cole? You okay?" Silence. I slowly opened the door and walked in. He was just lying there, pale as a ghost. I walked over and felt his forehead, but immediately jerked away. "Cole? Are you okay?" "I-I don't think s-so" He opened his eyes and they were a sickly yellow. I quickly ran out to get Sensei.

Sensei was looking at Cole's eyes. The others stood at the doorway, but I stood behind Sensei. "Is-Is he okay?' Sensei looked at me with worry. "Did something else happen at the hospital?" "Well…he did get covered in a liquid that Aracneous threw at him." Sensei's eyes got wide. Bad sign. He turned back to Cole. "What color was it?" "Um, dark purple, almost black" He stiffened "Oh, no" "Sensei?" He stood up and turned to me. "Cole has injected a shadow virus. None…" He hesitated "None have survived" I gasped, tears in my eyes. "You-You mean?" "I'm sorry Sarah, but…" He sighed.

"Cole only has a few hours to live."

**Dun dun dun! That's like my catch phrase! Okay, well, you can tell what's happening. But stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review! Or he won't make it…(kidding!)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Hey! Okay something I want to clear up. If you just started reading the story, and read the chapter before, I said I would change the rating. Well the rating went from K+ to T. Wanted to clear that up to new readers. Anyway enjoy!**

Sarah POV:

No. No he couldn't die! I stood there, tears starting to fall. Cole looked at me with sick eyes. "S-Sarah" I turned and ran out of the room, shoving everyone aside. I ran into my room and slammed the door. I just fell onto my bed and cried. He-He was the only one that…that I loved. The tears kept falling and I cried harder. I cried till I felt like I lost all energy.

I guess I fell asleep, because when I woke up, I noticed the time and gasped. 7:30. He was going to die soon! I jumped up and threw open the door. Kim was there with a hand hovering in the air. She was going to knock. "Kim…" "Sarah, he-"I shoved past her and went to his doorway. I just about bumped into Kai. "Kai, is he-?" "Better say what you can." He went to his room and closed the door. I slowly walked in. There he was, pale as snow, and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. I went and sat down on the edge of the bed. He woke up, his eyes slightly opening, and he smiled weakly.

"H-Hey" "Hey" He then started coughing terribly, each cough seemed to make him whiter. "C-Cole. You-You can't die. I'll-I'll die too." He looked at me with concern, then tried to sit up. "Cole, don't" He looked me dead in the eye! **(Does that sound right to say at his moment?) ** "Sarah, I-I want you to promise me that you'll be s-strong. O-Okay?" I nodded slightly and looked at my lap. Cole lifted my chin up to look at him. "Don't stop fighting, princess." I smiled and nodded slightly.

Cole POV:

I-I was dying. I had probably 10 minutes till I died. Sarah was crying, and I realized I never saw her cry before, and it shattered my heart. "Don't stop fighting, princess." She smiled and nodded slightly. She placed her hand on my cheek. She then leaned forward. She was an inch away when I said "I love you." "I-I love you too," And she kissed me as she glowed a bright orange

Amanda POV:

I didn't know what to do. If I went to see Cole, I would have a heavy heart. If I tried to comfort Sarah, I would have a heavy heart. Even just lying here on my bed, I had a heavy heart. I laid there on my bed, my arm draped over my stomach. The door opened and Kai walked in and closed the door. He looked terrible, and I could tell he was crying. His eyes were as red as his ninja suit. I sat up. "Is he okay?" He sighed. "No. Amanda, like the others, Cole is a brother. It's not going to be the same without him." I got up and walked over to him. "How will Sarah feel when he's…gone?" He sighed. "Heartbroken. Like when I almost lost you, only worse." I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him. His arms found their way around my shoulders.

Then we saw a glow fill the cracks of the door. "What is that?" We stepped into the hallway. Everyone was stepping down out from the deck. The light was coming from Cole's room, or should I say it filled Cole's room. We walked over and stood in the doorway. A glowing orange figure, Sarah, was kissing Cole, who was covered in a thin orange glow. "Sarah!" "She found her true potential!" Sarah drew away, the light fading. Cole was still in the thin orange glow, which then faded. Cole opened his eyes and Sarah gasped. They were their usual green. "Cole! You-You're healed!" She tackled him in a hug. "Sarah has the ability to heal." "That's so cool!" But what I saw was more than healing.

Kim POV:

Sensei said that Cole was completely healed. That's wonderful! We all went back on deck, Sarah and Cole holding hands. It was cute really. Then Amanda stopped me. "Hey Sarah, Kim? Can I talk to you 2 for a bit?" Sarah shrugged and turned to Cole. "I'll be right back." She let go and we followed Amanda to her room. When we got there, she closed the door and turned to us. "Hey, kid, what's up?" Amanda took a deep breath. "Well , there is something I've been meaning to tell you. ""What is it?" She smiled and took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant"

**That's right she told them! And Kai will tell the others in the next chapter. And what did you think about Sarah finding her true potential? And when Kai said 'like when I almost lost you" I want you to see if you can guess what he was talking about *hint: it is in my first story* Hope you liked!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sarah POV:

What did she say? Me and Kim stood there with shocked faces. Amanda stood there with a smile. "You-You're…?" She nodded. "Yeah" Kim squealed and hugged Amanda. "Oh, congratulations! How-How long?" "About a month." "Oh, congratulations!" Kim hugged her tighter. "Kim…can't…breathe." Kim let go. "Sorry, sorry, it's just…you're going to have a baby!" I smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations kid." Kim still bounced a bit. "What are you going to name it? When are you due? Are you going to have twins?!" I grabbed her shoulders and held her. "Whoa! Calm down!" Amanda laughed. "Um, don't know, don't know, and don't know."

"Well, do you even know the gender of the baby?" She shook her head. "Well when will you-?" "When it's born." "What?" "I don't want to rush. I'm not like that." "Well, do the others know?" "Jay and Nya." "Why-" Amanda bit her lip and smiled. "No. She isn't" "What-? *Gasp* Really?!" Amanda nodded. "Wow!" "Oh man! 2 kids!" Amanda laughed. "I'm glad to have friends like you guys." "Same here." "Ditto"

Kai POV:

Okay I have to tell them. Cole looked at me. "Do you know what that's about?" "Why are you asking me?" "Well…you are married to her." I sighed. "Okay I have to come clean with you guys." Cole and Zane put a look of worry on their faces, but Jay knew what I was talking about. I took a deep breath. "Amanda's…pregnant" Zane's expression turned to shock, and I thought Cole's would too. Unfortunately, it was anger. "What?! Kai, that's a big risk and you know it!" "Um, Cole-""Don't interrupt me, sparky!" Jay took a step back. Cole turned back to me. "Look, it's dangerous having a kid on the ship." "Um, how about 2?" Cole turned to Jay.

"What do you-?" He then realized and turned to Jay. "You are kidding." "Um…no." Cole face palmed. "You guys know this is dangerous!" "Don't worry, Cole. There are 7 ninja on the ship. We can handle 2 kids." Cole sighed in frustration, and then walked up to the control room. I turned back to the others "Think I he's mad?" "Defiantly" "Yes"

Cole POV:

I don't know why I panicked. I should have seen it coming. I was mad though. It was dumb! The guys came up, avoiding eye contact with me. I don't blame them. I took a breath. "Sorry. I didn't mean to flip out like that." Kai placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay" Then the girls came up. "Anything on Aracneous?" "Nothing yet" "He'll be injured I know that."

For hours we looked to see if we could find him. We scaled every inch of Ninjago from the control room. "Well, there's nowhere else to look." Sarah yawned. "Maybe we should get some rest" We all went to bed. But after tossing and turning, I just couldn't sleep. I sat up. I almost died here a few hours ago. I sighed. Then I thought I heard whimpering. I got up and went to my door. I could hear soft crying. I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. It was coming from Sarah's room. I opened the door slightly. Sarah looked like she was crying, turning and mumbling. As I got closer, I heard her mumbling "Don't leave me, Cole. Please." I sat down and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Sarah" I whispered. Her head jerked. "No, no don't go. Come back." "Sarah" I was a bit louder and shook her slightly. He started tossing. "No! Cole, come back! Don't leave me!"

"Sarah!" I grabbed both her shoulders and shook her. Her eyes snapped open. "C-Cole?" "Sarah. I'm not going anywhere." Tears tugged at her eyes, and then her threw her arm around my neck and kissed me. She pulled my down on top her. "She drew back slightly and said, barley moving her lips. "P-Please, d-don't ever leave me." "I wouldn't dream of it." I kissed her. She drew back again slightly and whispered "I love you." "I love you too."

**Aww. That was sweet wasn't it? And what was Sarah's dream, well that will be explained in a few chapters idk when. Anyway hoped you enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sarah POV:

I woke up the next morning, to find out I was in Cole's arms. I remembered my nightmare. It was too painful to remember. I snuggled closer to him. I loved him. I really did. Then there was a knocking at the door. "C'mon! You need to get up!" Cole woke up and we sat up. "Wonder what's up." "Don't know" We got up and out of bed and Cole left so he could get dressed. When I got dressed, I went in the hallway and went to the control room.

Everyone else was up there. Zane was looking over the paper we brought from the museum. "What's wrong?" Amanda looked at me. "We're trying to see where the necklace is." Zane straightened up. "This offers little information on where or what it is." Kim then looked at me. "What about your Aunt Rose?" My eyes got wide and I rapidly shook my head. "No. No no no no no!" "Who's your aunt rose?" I sighed. "My Aunt Rose knows about every piece of jewelry there is, in this case, the necklace." "So…why don't you want to see her?" "She embarrasses me a lot." "But Sarah, we need to know as much as we can, and this can help us a lot." I thought about it, then sighed. "Fine. We leave this afternoon."

Kim POV:

Sarah didn't seem too happy to visit. But, I could understand. Last time we saw her Aunt Rose, was at one of our performances at our old school. Sarah lost another boyfriend that day. Me and Sarah we one deck waiting on deck over her home town. We were leaning on the edge. "Are- Are you really upset that I mentioned your aunt?" Sarah sighed. "No" "Are you sure? You look-""Kim, I'm fine!" Sarah snapped. "It's just, she loves me, she just embarrasses me. "I sighed and looked away. "At least you have a family member that loves you." There was silence as we listened to the wind. "Kim…I-I'm sorry." "It's fine"

Everyone then came on deck "Ready?" Sarah sighed "Yeah "The bounty landed outside the town and we walked through it. We walked to a red brick house. Sarah sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and Sarah and the woman, who was NOT Sarah's aunt, gasped. "Sarah?" "Mom?!"

Cole POV:

Okay, I didn't see this coming. Sarah's mom had the same hair as Sarah with grey streaks, but gray eyes. She then got over her shock and smiled. "Sarah!" She put her daughter in a bear hug. "Mom! What are you doing here?!" "Well, we thought that we would visit your aunt, and it's a good thing!" She held Sarah at arm's length. "Oh look at you! You've grown so much!" She then noticed us and smiled. "Who all do we have here?" Kim and Amanda smiled. "Hey, Martha." Sarah's mom, Martha, gasped. "Well, look who it is!" She embraced them both. "Oh, come inside!" We all walked in, Martha in front. "Come along. Your father and aunt are in the living room." Some color drained form Sarah's face. "Dads here?" "Of course!" Sarah groaned.

When we got to the living room, there were 2 people there, a man and woman sitting on the couch, talking. The man had brown hair with flecks of grey, and the woman had a beehive look of blonde hair. Then the woman, who I'm guessing is Aunt Rose, gasped and stood up smiling. The man, who, without a doubt, was Sarah's father, turned too. "Sarah!" Her aunt walked over and hugged her. Sarah's dad stood up. Her aunt let go and Sarah looked at her dad. "Dad" "Sarah" Uh oh. Martha and Rose looked nervously between the 2. Then Martha clapped her hands. "Well, why don't we get settled?"

We were then set down in the living room with some tea. Sarah was very uncomfortable right now. Rose broke the silence. "So, what have you been up to, girls?" Sarah sighed. "Well, we became ninja." Her dad snorted. "Big surprise" "Jeff!" I felt my grip on my cup tighten. I felt a hand on my wrist. Sarah saw that I was going to get upset real fast. My grip loosened. Rose took a deep breath. "So what about you 2?" Amanda shrugged. "Not much" I then noticed Sarah's dad glare at me. Oh great. One of those protective fathers. Rose took a sip of her tea. "So Sarah what makes you visit?" "Um, well, we were wondering if you could tell us about a necklace."

"Oh, of course! Now, what do you want to know? But first, what is the name of the necklace?" "Well, do you know anything about the Mysterious Necklace?" Colored drained from Rose's face. "Rose?" She took a shaky sip. "I-I'll tell you later."

Amanda POV:

Well, that doesn't sound good. I glanced at Kai nervously. Martha broke the silence. There seemed to be a lot. "Well, um, glad you came over Sarah." "Yes, especially since you will be coming home." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Dad, what do you mean?" He took a breath. "You are going to stay here, in your home town, and quit this ninja business." Sarah's eyes got wide. "Dad! I will not-!" "You will because I am your father you will respect my decision!"

Sarah stood up and threw her cup at him. He threw his arm up to defend himself and the cup shattered. "Sarah!" He stood up as his voice dripped with venom. "This is childish!" That got her mad. "Childish? Childish?! I'll tell you what's childish! Making decisions for me when I'm an adult!" "Sarah, my decision is made." Sarah's eyes filled with tears then she stormed for the door.

He father was suddenly between her and the door. "Jeff-""Martha, stay out of this. "Sarah-""I don't want to listen to you! I-I hate you!" Her father had a look of surprise and anger. Then before anyone could move, his hand rose up and flew through the air. _Smack!_ It seemed to echo through the air. Sarah clutched her cheek as tears streamed down her face. Cole immediately held Sarah's dad against the wall by his throat, his fist ready to strike. "You…don't hurt…Sarah, AT ALL!" I then noticed something in Jeff's eyes. They were a very dark brown, almost black. This wasn't Sarah's father, he never acted this way.

He was possessed by a shadow demon.

**Dun dun dun! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And Amanda will receive her spirit animal next, just not for a while. But I want you to guess what it is. Heh, heh, you'll never find out…Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Okay people, you can still guess what Amanda's spirit animal is! Only one person was close and that is PowerinPink. C'mon people, I need guesses! Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

Amanda POV:

I stood up. "He's possessed" Everyone stood up, even Martha and Rose. Sarah's dad had a look of fear. Then his eyes rolled back and a trail of black smoke came from his mouth. Then he passed out. Cole let go of him so that he fell to the floor. "Dad!" Sarah rushed to his side. The smoke was gone. Martha and Rose went to Jeff's side. "Will he be okay?" Martha's voice shook. Sarah placed a hand on his heart and closed her eyes. You could feel the tension in the air. Then she sighed in relief. "He'll be fine. He'll be unconscious for a while, but he'll be fine." Martha went a little limp. "Thank goodness." "Let's get him to bed." Cole walked over and threw Jeff's arm around his shoulder and half carried, half dragged him to a room.

Sarah POV:

Okay, this is the last straw. They're targeting our families. But what's worse is that the shadow made my dad do something he would never do. He made him slap me. My dad would torture himself before he would slap me. We waited in the living room. "Sarah, are you okay?" Cole was being protective. I saw what he did when my dad slapped me. It showed that he would hurt anyone if they hurt me, even family. "Yeah. Just shaken up"

My mom and Aunt came back and sat down. "Well, I guess I can tell you what I know about the necklace." My aunt took a deep breath. "It is…dangerous. This necklace holds more power than you can imagine. It is a rare ancient artifact. It can only be summoned when needed." I was furious. Now that I know what Aracenous was after, I know what we have to find. He's aiming for those close to us. I felt my body tremble with anger. Then Cole put his hand over mine.

"Maybe we should go." My mom's eyes got wide. "Oh, do you have to? You just arrived!" My aunt placed a hand on my mother's shoulder. "Stay for the night at least." I sighed. "Sarah?" "We'll stay, but only to make sure my family is okay." My mom's eyes lit up. "Oh, wonderful!" _"What trouble did I just get in myself?"_

Kim POV:

Well, I can tell Sarah didn't want to stay. But she was worried about her family. Well, it got worse for her. Unfortunately, Martha ad Rose had to share Sarah's past stories. "Oh, Sarah is such a dancer! So graceful on her feet, yet she is very tuff. "Jay laughed. "Sounds like Cole." They both turned red. "Oh, but it was the boyfriends!" "_Oh no"_ "She went through them fast than I could count!" Sarah turned a deep scarlet. "Aunt Rose!" Martha laughed. "Rose! Don't embarrass Sarah like that!" "Thank you!" "But it's not the boys, it was the schools." "Mom! Do we have to go there?!" "Let's see, the Performing Arts school was the longest she's stayed at."

While the 2 women talked about it, Sarah buried her head in her hands. Cole placed a hand on her shoulders to comfort her. "Oh you wouldn't believe how many schools she got kicked out of at age 3!" Sarah stood up. "You know, it's late. Maybe we should get some sleep." "You're probably right. Boys follow me and I'll show you to a room." We all stood up and Amanda turned to Kai. "See in the morning" "You too" She kissed him and followed me, Sarah, and Martha to a spare room.

There were 3 beds and a bathroom. When we got settled, Rose came back and closed the door. "So, Amanda. That red ninja. Boyfriend?" Amanda smiled. "Actually, husband. "Why, Amanda! I never knew you got married!" "Yeah, almost 2 months agao." We got onto the topic of weddings and if Sarah was going to marry Cole. Sarah turned at least 3 different colors of red. Then Amanda closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. "Amanda, are you-?" She then shot up and ran into the bathroom and we heard her get sick. "Amanda? Are you okay?" Martha went to comfort her. Rose looked at us with concern.

"Is she okay?" "Yeah, just a little…sick." "What do you mean?" "Well…" Amanda and Martha came back, Amanda a little pale and her arms wrapped around her stomach. Martha set her on her bed. "Now are you sure you're okay? "Yeah, just have a little…sickness." "What sickness?" Amanda shifted a bit, "Um…pregnancy. "Martha and Rose's eyes got wide. Then Martha broke into a smile and hugged Amanda tightly. "Oh, congratulations!" "Wow. Married and expecting. How long?" "A month." Martha held her at arm's length. "Oh, I can't believe it! Congratulations!" Amanda chuckled. "Thanks" I yawned.

"Well, it's late. Maybe we should get some rest." "Okay. Good night girls." My mom and Aunt left. "Good night, Sarah. "Night, Kim." "Night, Amanda" "Night girls" When the lights were out I glanced out the window at the stars "Night, Dad." I whispered, and fell asleep.

**Okay, again. I need more guesses, I have one person close! But hehehe, you'll never guess it…Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Last chance to guess Amanda's spirit animal! Another viewer was close. Bluegirl8. This is your last chance! **

Sarah POV:

I tossed and turned all night. I just…couldn't sleep. I then sat up and looked at the others. Kim was asleep with the covers up to her chin. Amanda was asleep on her side, on hand on her stomach, another under head. I sighed. How did a person like me…get friends like that? I quietly got out of bed and left the room. I had one spot where I could be alone. I went to the garden.

I sat on a stone bench to gather my thoughts…and possibly cry. I shivered and hugged my arms. It was cold outside and I had on a t-shirt. Then I felt a blanket go around my shoulders. I turned and there was Cole. "Hey" "Hey. Couldn't sleep?" I nodded. "Me neither." He sat by me. "Are you okay?" I pulled the blanket tighter around me. "No. Cole, h-he attacked my family. I-I could lose them. A-And for the first time…" I took a shaky breath. "I-I'm scared" He then embraced me and I cried into his chest. "Ssshhh. It's okay." He stroked my hair. "It'll be okay" I took in another shaky breath. "I-I lost you." "What?" "My-my dream. I-I dreamed that I lost you…and couldn't bring you back." He hugged me tighter. "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

He continued stroking my hair as I cried. "A-hem" My both instantly looked at the door and there was my dad. His eyes filled with worry and tiredness. We stood up and I dried my eyes. "Dad" "Sarah can I talk to you?" He glanced at Cole. "Alone" "Right" Cole went back inside. My dad walked over to me. "Sarah, are you okay?" I took another shaky breath. "N-no. Dad, you, mom, and Rose are in danger because of me" "Sarah-""No, don't say anything. I-I guess you want me to stay here, huh?" He sighed. "To be honest, when I saw on the news that y. and I you were hurt in that fire, I considered it. But, your mother convinced me that you were fine. But…I saw what that black…monster inside me did to you. I hated myself for it."

"Dad, you didn't do it. It's not your fault." He nodded. "I know. But Sarah, I want you to know…I love you." "I-I love you too, dad. "He held his arms open and I hugged him. "I couldn't be more proud." He let go. "Now that young man that was with you" "Cole" "Right." He turned toward the house. "Cole" Cole then seemed to stumble out, catching the vase that he about knocked over. He was eaves dropping in the hallway. "Um, I, um…" He set down the vase. "I was just, um…" "Cole, take care of my daughter." Cole nodded. "And you break her heart." My dad glanced at me. "I'll break what she didn't" Cole swallowed and nodded. "Now go on" He left down the hall. I laughed. "Why do you have to scare every boy I meet?" "It's my job" I laughed. Yep, like father like daughter.

Amanda POV:

When I woke up, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the girls. They were both still asleep, but Sarah was smiling. I quietly got up and went into the dining room. Rose was there, drinking a cup of tea. "Good morning, Amanda" "Good morning, Rose" She took a sip of her tea then stood up. "I have something for you" She went to a bookshelf and took something off the very top. A video tape. "Your grandparents gave this to me. I thought you might want to watch it." We went to the living room and she put it in the player. On the screen, was…me and my other. She had her light brown hair pulled back in a braid. I was 3 at the time, snuggled in her arm. I heard my dad's voice off camera.

"_Are you sure you want to sing this?" _My mother raised an eyebrow. _"What's wrong with it?" "Nothing, go ahead"_ Young me giggled. My mother smiled at me and sang a song I knew too well.

_(Set fire to the rain)_

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you_

_I could stay there, close my eyes_

_Feel you here, forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that_

_That was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_

_Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you_

_Even now when it's already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt somethin' die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

When the video was over, a few tears fell down my face. This was a video that I remembered. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Amanda?" Kai. "Are you-?" I buried my face in his chest, crying.

When we left, I took the video with me, to…remember. When we got back, I instantly went to my room and sat on my bed. I stared at the video. I grew up without my parents…and I was scared it would be like that for my child.

**Poor Amanda. Anyway, the reason I choose that song is, well, I was listening to it and thought I should put it in a chapter…Ta-Da! Anyway, this is your last chance to find out what Amanda's spirit animal is. Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Okay, I am going to be honest. I did not think anyone would get the exact answer to Amanda's spirit animal, but 2 people did! YellowBook and Bluegirl8! I flipped oooooooout! Review!**

Kai POV:

After 2 months, Amanda was still upset of what happened. But she was 3 months into her pregnancy, so something was up. One night, I felt her grab my wrist. I woke up and she was sitting up, a look of fear on her face, her hand on her stomach. I sat up. "Hey what's wrong?" "N-Nothing" "Amanda" She took a deep breath and I saw tears in her eyes. "I-I had a nightmare that…" She took a shaky breath and a tear slid down her cheek. "That I lost the baby" "Amanda" I put my arms around her. "It was just a dream" "But Kai, it was my dream. And…And they sometimes come true." "Yeah sometimes, not always." She softly cried into my shoulder.

'_Thunk!' _"What was that?" "I don't know" _'Thunk!' _We got out of bed. "I think it's coming from the deck." We got in the hallway, where everyone was coming out of their rooms. "Someone's in deck" _'Thunk!' 'CRASH!' _I turned to Amanda. "Stay here" She nodded. Me and the others went up on deck. Aracneous was there, with several shadow soldiers. Aracneous snarled at us. "It's time to end this"

Amanda POV:

I should be up there helping. But I couldn't…I was afraid my dream would come true. I heard the battle go on deck. I had to help. I walked over to the stairs that led up to the deck. It looked like a small war had broken out. Broken wooden beams everywhere, the other fighting the shadow figures. I saw Aracneous near the edge of the deck. I grabbed one of the beams and ran forward. He saw me and blocked. "Oh, foolish girl! You think you can take me on!" "Amanda!" I stole a quick glance at Kai, who had worry in his face. Then I felt Aracneous slap me and I fell over the edge, falling through the air.

As I fell through the air, I knew I wouldn't survive. I felt tears leave my eyes as I thought of everyone. Sarah, Kim…Kai. My hand found its way to my stomach, where my child rested. _"No. I will not die today"_ And as the ground came into vision, I felt myself change.

Kai POV:

I saw Amanda go over the edge. "NO!" My grip on my sword tightened and I swung at Aracneous. I made a deep graze in his should. Blood pored as he gripped it. "Give up! I killed what you love!" And he was right. But I wasn't going to let him get away with it. Then there was a flash down under the ship, then something silver shot up like a missile. When it stopped, I realized it was a bird the size of a peacock, with silver tail feathers almost as long. "A phoenix." Sensei was astonished. I looked back at it and it had…sky blue eyes. "Amanda!" She dove at Araneous. He ducked and she flew over. "Retreat!" He jumped over the edge, and the figures disappeared in puffs of black smoke.

Amanda then flew down to the deck. Before she landed, there was a silver flash and Amanda was on her knees, clutching her stomach. "Amanda!" We all rushed to her side, and I knelt down by her. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Y-Yeah. Just shaken up." We all let out a sigh of relief and I embraced. I whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. "Did you lose…?" I didn't want to finish. "N-No. The baby's fine" She whispered back. That had to be the next greatest thing I ever heard my entire life.

**Well, what did you think? Pretty clever huh? Anyway, Kai is going to be the last one to receive his spirit animal, just not for a while. And people have asked me if Sarah and Kim will receive spirit animals. No. Mostly cause I have no idea how they would. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! I was bored and nothing else to do, so…I updated early! Hope you enjoy!**

Amanda POV:

Another 2 months passed. Me and Nya were up in the control room. The others left for another mission. Apparently shadow figures were in Ninjago city. I now stayed behind on every mission. I was sitting at the table in the control room, looking at the necklace I received almost a year ago. There was something to it. "What's wrong?" I sighed. "Nothing. Just thinking" I set the necklace down as Nya sat across from me. "Hey Nya, if you don't mind me by asking, did you and Jay plan on having a kid?" She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. You?" "Same" She looked at me for a bit, then chuckled.

"What?" "I never would have guessed that my brother would be with someone like you. If you haven't noticed, my brother isn't exactly Romeo" We laughed. I looked back at the necklace and sighed. "All this trouble for a necklace." I stood up. "We need it as bad as Aracneous!" "Um, Amanda" I walked away from the table a little bit. "I mean, it can be anywhere in the world!" "Amanda" I walked over to the screen and wrapped my arms around my stomach. "If only we could find a clue of some sort to find it" "Amanda!" I turned back to Nya and saw what she was trying to tell me.

My necklace was glowing. "What happened?" "I don't know! You started talking and it…glowed." I gasped. "Of course! How could I have been so blind?!" "What?" "Help me get the other necklaces!" When we got the res, I arranged them in a circle. "We need the necklace." Nothing. I stood up. "Well, it was a shot." "A-Amanda" I looked back at the necklaces. They were all glowing, brightly. "Back against the wall!" We backed up as much as we could. Then they started to blaze a bright light. We covered out eyes. "Nya!" "Amanda!" When the light faded, the others rushed in.

Kai POV:

We were on our way back. As the bounty came into view, Jay asked. "How those 2 are okay" "It's Nya and Amanda. What trouble could they-?" then a blazing light came from the control room. "Nya!" "Amanda!" We immediately rushed in as the light faded. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, we're- whoa" I turned, and there on the table...

was the Mysterious Necklace.

**Ta-Da! Yeah to be honest, I forgot about the necklaces they received, so I made them into the necklace, mostly cause I need something ancient, like the 4 silver fang blades. Anyway, hope you liked! Oh, and stay around for the next chapter. You're gonna like! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Okay, I know I'm updating a lot today. But I'm bored so, yeah. And I noticed how many reviews I got! 64! I will be honest I did not expect to get that much! Thank you all! Please review!**

Kai POV:

Another 2 months passed **(if you haven't noticed, I'm doing the time lapses like I said)**. Amanda was a month from having thebaby. Nya, well, that's the thing. She and Jay left for the hospital last night. Nya went into labor somewhere around midnight. We were all in the control room, besides Amanda, who was resting in our room. We were trying to see where Aracneous was hiding and waiting for Jay to call. I then said I was going to check on Amanda.

When I got to our room, she was in her grey night gown, reading one of her books. Her stomach was swollen, holding our kid. She closed the book and sat up. "Any word?" I shook my head. "Nothing yet" I walked over and sat by her. She laid her head on my shoulder. "One month" "One month" I wrapped my arm around her. She smiled, then moved my hand down her stomch. I was about to ask her what she was doing, then I felt it. A kick. And a powerful one too. I smiled. "Did you feel it?" I nodded. She leaned into my chest. "Pretty soon, you'll be able to hold it."

Then we heard footsteps and Sarah appeared at the doorway. "Hey. Jay called" I stood up and turned to Amanda. "Go on." I followed Sarah. When we got back in the control room, everyone waiting. "Jay we're all here." "Alright, okay" He was over the speaker on the phone and his voice was more rushed and excited than usual. Kim spoke up. "So?" We all heard Jay take a deep breath.

"A baby girl. Violet Jane Walker. Arrived safe and sound, and Nya is fine."

Amanda POV:

I was waiting anxiously. I was very excited for Jay and Nya. I sat on the edge of the bed, my hand on my stomach, feeling the kicks. This kid is going to be tuff. Maybe I would have a son. Who knows? The door opened and Kia walked in. "So?" He smiled. "Violet Jane Walker. Arrived safe and sound. Nya's fine." I smiled. "Well ,who does she look like?" He chuckled. "She's has black hair just like Nya." "Doesn't surprise me" "But,-""What's wrong?" "Her eyes are…a pale purple"

I raised both my eyebrows in surprise."Purple?" "Yeah. The doctors say there is nothing wrong with her." "Maybe she'll outgrow it. And it could be the reason they named her that" He chuckled. "You may be right" I stood up, which is not easy when you're pregnant. I walked over to him. "Well, we're almost there." "Yeah, I know. And he embraced me, which I returned.

**Aw. Well, the first child is here. Violet Jane Walker. The reason her last name is Walker is because I've seen it in so many other stories. Anyway, I hope you liked it! And sorry if my chapters are short, I don't know why that is.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Amanda POV:

Another month passed. Jay and Nya brought Violet home a week after she was born. Kai was right, she had black hair like Nya, and pale purple eyes. But she's a quiet baby, and had a look of curiosity. I could tell she was going to be just like Jay, he always had that look in his eyes.

The others were in the control room, looking for Aracneous. I was in my night gown, sleeping. But it was a mistake because I had a dream. It was pitch black, then I saw a pair of evil red eyes. BOOM! My eyes shot open as the ship rocked. I sighed. We were flying through the air and were now heading into a storm. I slowly sat up, then grunted a bit This baby gave off powerful kicks. I rubbed my extended stomach. "Jeeze, kid. You don't have to be so tough." It's response was another powerful kick. I sighed. The ship then rocked again and I gripped the side of the bed.

The door opened and Kai walked in. "Everything okay?" "Yeah. We're flying through a storm and I came to see if you were alright." "I'm fine, but the baby doesn't want to stop kicking." He came over and sat by me. "Well ,maybe it wants to meet it's beautiful mother." I chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him toward me. We were an inch away when I whispered, "Maybe it wants to meet their wonderful father." He chuckled and kissed me. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds, then the baby kicked again. I pulled away and looked at my stomach. "Hey!"

Kai chuckled. The ship rocked again, and I grabbed both of Kai's shoulders to steady me. "Why are we flying through a storm?" "Don't know" I let go, and the baby kicked in a spot that made me lurch forward and clutch my stomach. "Ooooh." Kai straightened up. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, I-I'm fine" "Are you s-?" "Yeah, don't worry" Then the ship rocked and the alarm sounded. Cole then appeared at the door way. "Kai, Aracneous is on bored again!" He stood up and looked at me. "Stay here" "I will" They took off. The baby kicked in that spot again and I lurched forward. "No. Not now. Just hold on kid" I hope the baby can wait. I then heard a noise in the hallway. I stood up and went into the hallway. I looked around. "Hello, there" I whipped around and there was Garmadon.

"Garmadon. I suggest getting off this ship, right now" He chuckled evilly. "How cute. You think you can defeat me." "I may be pregnant, but I will still kick your-" "Oh, language Amanda" He chuckled evilly again then lunged forward, fist ready to strike me stomach. I dodged to the side at the last minute and struck him on the back with the palm of my hand. He stumbled, the turned and snarled at me. I was ready for him to attack, then the baby kicked in that spot again, powerfully, and I lurched forward.

"Oh!" Then a cloth found it's way over my mouth and nose. Mmmph!" I tried to fight back. I knocked over a lamp and it shattered. I was losing consciousness. Last thing I saw were Kim and Sarah coming down and last thing I heard, before that were knocked out, was my name. "Amanda!"

Kai POV:

Me and Cole ran up on deck. Everyone was ready to face Aracenous and his soldiers. He snarled. "Give me the necklace!" "Never!" "So be it. Charge!" He soldiers ran forward and so did we. We fought like it would be out last. We couldn't give up. After a while, they started to retreat, disappearing in black puffs, one by one. Then I heard a crash. "Amanda!" "We're on it!" Kim and Sarah took off down there. I then turned and Aracenous was the only one left. He was cornered on the edge. "We have you now" He then smiled and jumped backwards, falling through the air. "He smiled. That's not good." Nya gasped. "Violet!" Her and Jay ran down there to see if she was okay. Me, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd looked over the edge. Then I lifted my head up. "Guess, Kim and Sarah…" We turned and were about to run down there, then Jay and Nya came back, Nya holding Violet, who was whimpering. "Violets okay, but…the girls are missing. I realized, "Garamadon wasn't here." He kidnapped the girls.

And Amanda's due for a baby any minute.

**Dun dun dun! Well, something tells me that 1) this won't end well and 2) you may know what will happen. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Okay want to tell you, this is a short chapter. I couldn't come up with anything (you'll understand at the end) and I thought I had a good ending. Anyway, review!**

Kim POV:

Oh, my head is pounding! My eyes opened and everything was hazy. When everything came into focus, it was kinda dark. I sat up and looked around. Sarah was off to one side, unconscious. Amanda was behind her, also unconscious. I stood up and noticed that we were in a cell of some sort, including the bars. I walked over to them. There were torches lighting up a hallway. They took our weapons, except Amanda's which is on the ship.

I took a better look around the room. There were old blankets on the bed that was in here. It was basically a stone slab bed chained to the wall. "Oh…" Sarah sat up. "Kim? What happened?" "We got knocked out and taken…here" "Yeah, but where is 'here'?" "I don't know" "oh…" I saw Amanda sit up, which wasn't easy for her. "Amanda!" I rushed to her side as Sarah turned. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but…where are we?" "I don't know" I glanced at her extended stomach. "C'mon, let's get you off the floor"

Me and Sarah helped her up and onto the bed. She looked at the door a scowled. "Aracenous" We turned and he was there, at the door, with a smug look on his face. "Oh, good you're awake." "What do you want with us?" "Your my ticket to getting the necklace. They'll rescue you, I'm certain they will." "They know we can take care of ourselves." He smiled an evil grin. "Don't be so sure" And he walked off.

Me and Sarah waited a bit to see if we can find a way out. "He took our weapons." "Oh" Amanda breathed. Sarah investigated the bars and lock. "Brand new. We can't break them to escape" "Oh!" Amanda breathed louder. "Hopefully the others will get here." "They will don't-"Ah!" Amanda sounded in pain. We turned and she was leaned forward, clutching her stomach. "Amanda?" We went to her side. "Are you okay?" "What's wrong?" "Girls…" She looked at us with pained and scared eyes.

"The baby's coming"

**Okay, be honest. You either**

**1) Thought 'crap'**

**2) Saw it coming or**

**3) Both**

**You don't have to answer that, your choice. Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Yeah I know the last chapter was SUPER short and I am deeply sorry. But this chapter is longer, so enjoy! And please review!**

Sarah POV:

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! This is not good!" I stood up and walked towards the door. "We're who knows where, the others can't find us, and Amanda's having a baby! This is perfect!" "Sarah!" I turned to Kim. She was comforting Amanda, who was breathing heavily. "Now is not the time to loose ourselves!" Amanda breathed out a sentence. "Don't…worry…I'll be…fine…oh!" She clutched her stomach tighter. "Well, still, how are we going to deliver this kid?"

"Remember when I worked part time at the hospital?" "Yeah" "I helped with a delivery once. I know what to do." "N-No" I looked at Amanda, her face wretched in pain. "I'm not…having this…baby…without...without Kai…oh!" "Amanda, if they don't get here in time, you'll have to have the baby." "N-No…not yet"

Kai POV:

I paced back and forth across the control room. Any other day, I wouldn't be as worried. But Amanda is expecting a baby soon, and Aracneous would use it to his advantages. Everyone else was looking for Aracneous to see where he was hiding. "Kai calm down" Nya was worried about me. I ignored her and kept pacing. "Got something" Jay pulled up a video. It was the news from Ninjago city. We saw Aracneous there. "Ninja I know you're watching. Bring the necklace to prison mountain. And I'll release my 3…" He grinned evilly. "Maybe 4 prisoners" It shut off. My eyes got wide. "No. No, no, no, no, no! Not now" "Uh oh" I felt furious. "Um, Kai…" I felt myself heat up. "Kai, you're-""I know"

I had set myself on fire. This was the last straw. I straightened up. "He wants the necklace." I drew out my sword and looked at my reflection. "He's going to get it"

Amanda POV:

I was breathing deeply like Kim told me to. She was counting the contractions. I'm not gonna lie, it hurts. And I was showing it. "Amanda, I know it hurts now, but it's going to get worse." Sarah was pacing around. "Where are they?" "Sarah, just calm down. They'll be here" Another contraction. I lurched forward, clutching my stomach. Kim sighed. "Amanda these contractions are close. You have to have the baby." "I-I know. But-But he's…he's not here..." "Amanda I know, but you have to" Another contraction, and I lurched forward.

"Oh!" "Amanda" "I-I know" I took a few more deep breaths. "I-I'm ready" Kim nodded. "Sarah" She stopped pacing and came over. "Yeah?" "Amanda will need someone here at her side." "Right" "Amanda, we have to lay you on your back." "O-Okay" When I laid down I took few more deep breaths.

"_Please get here in time, Kai"_

**Well you all know where this is heading. Amanda will have her baby in the next chapter AND you'll find out what it is. I want you to guess if it's a boy or girl. Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**It's the moment you've been waiting for! Amanda has her baby! And I'm going to call out the names of people who were close or got it right for the gender:**

**Guest(next time give me names!)**

**Unknown(guest(that's the name they gave me))**

**Janinaharm**

**Bluegirl8**

**Hope(guest)**

**Well, you all will find out in this chapter! Enjoy! And I'm not going into full detail cause that's a bit out of my comfort zone, so yes I will leave some details out, but if you have questions, PM me.**

Kai POV:

An hour later we were coming up on the old prison mountain. It was tall, dark, and storm clouds gathered at the top. We spent the time training and preparing, for this was the last battle. I gripped my sword tighter in one hand, the necklace in the other. This is going to end today. I hope Amanda can hold on for a little bit longer.

Sarah POV:

Amanda fell back, gasping and taking deep breaths. Kim told me that Amanda had been pushing for an hour. She was in great pain, tears streaming down her face. I let her grip my hand, and that was a mistake. But I had to be there for her, she had been a sister for as long as I can remember. Thank God Kim knew what she was doing.

"Amanda, your almost there!" Amanda gasped for another breath. "N-No! I-I can't!" "Amanda! You have to listen to me!" She just shook her head. "Sarah, try and talk to her" I turned back to Amanda. "Amanda, listen to me! You have to have the baby!" She shook her head slightly. "N-No Sarah. I-I…" "Amanda, look at me!" She looked at me with pained, scared, and watery eyes. "You love this baby, right?" She nodded. "And you love Kia right?" She nodded. "So if you love them both, you have to have the baby! Okay?" She gasped for another breath and nodded.

Kim took back over. "Okay Amanda, one last time. On the count of 3. Ready?" Amanda nodded. "1…2…3!" Amanda took a deep breath and pushed. She gripped my hand tighter. Kim grabbed one of the blankets that were on the bed. Amanda took another deep breath. "Almost there" Kim mumbled. Amanda let out a scream of pain…

And the baby cried.

Amanda POV:

I heard it. It rang out clear. My-My baby was born. I was crying, but no longer out of pain. It was only a shame that Kai wasn't here to see it. But for now, it didn't matter. The baby was here. Kim stood up, smiling, holding the blanketed, crying, squirming bundle that was my child. She set it down next to me in my arms.

"She's beautiful, Amanda" I stared at her. "She?" Kim nodded. Sarah smiled. "Congratulations, Amanda" I smiled and looked back at my daughter. She was whimpering but had stopped squirming, she opened her eyes. They were a light-dark blue mix. The lightness of my eyes, the darkness of Kai's eyes. I scooped her up and my arms and sat up. "Well, I see new life" Sarah and Kim whipped around.

And there was Aracneous.

**Dun dun dun! I know, perfect story, evil ending. But anyway, Amanda had a baby girl! Her name won't be until last chapter. And I know you are waiting patiently, but Kai will receive his spirit animal, just wait. Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Hello! Sorry about the wait. And guess what! Kim unlocks her true potential! And later, probably when the story is done, I'm going to make a story about Sarah and Kim's past. But hope you enjoy this story!**

Amanda POV:

Kim and Sarah stood in front of me and the baby. "Don't you even think of coming near us!" "Oh, but I want to see my new apprentice. After all, it was born in my home." He stepped forward, but Kim did also. "Don't you dare come near this baby!" He snarled. "Who do you think you are?" Then, unexcitingly, Kim kicked him in the chest hard.

He crashed into the wall across us and slid down. Kim looked at us. "Let's go!" I got up and we ran. When we were a little was down the hall, I heard Kim yelp. We turned and Aracneous had a hold of Kim's arm. "Go! I'll be fine!" Sarah grabbed my arm and we ran.

Kim POV:

He had a hold of me. "Let…go" He smiled evilly. "You're tougher than you look." He pulled me closer so that he could whisper in my ear. "How would you like to be my queen?" I whispered back. "How would you like to drop dead?" He threw me back against the wall. He walked over and picked me up by the cuff of my ninja suit.

"Don't be like that" He pulled me closer to his face. I didn't have a chance to pull my hood over, so I could smell his breath. It was rotten, like he had been feeding off of something dead. I tried to get away. "Be my queen" He was pulling me closer. "Get away from me!" **(Now if you read this next part, don't think I'm twisted. I thought it would be a part in the story. But you can skip until you get to this *)** His lips then came across mine. He was drunk. Drunk with power and it had an effect. I slapped him across the face.I could feel his tongue try to find it's way into my mouth. I then kneed him in the stomach*****

He threw me back into the wall. I turned and wretched. I could taste the foulness in his mouth. He straighten up. "Rotten little rat" I froze. My father called me rat so many times in my life. And he was once drunk like this, but not from power. "You…just made a huge mistake." I stood up, feeling myself get stronger. Then there was a flash as light filled the hallway. When it died down, Aracenous was gone. "What…?" I felt something on my back. I turned and I had…wings. Angel wings. "But…these are…" Then it dawned on me. The vision I had at the hospital…it wasn't my mother…

It was me.

Sarah POV:

Me and Amanda ran through the maze of cells, trying to find a way out. After a while, we stopped to find a way out of here. The baby was crying and Amanda tried to calm her down. "Shhh. It's okay, calm down" I looked around. "So how do we get out of here?" "I don't know. Shh it's okay, everything's alright" "Don't be so sure" We turned and there was Garmadon. I stepped in front of Amanda. "If you even come close-""I'm not going to hurt you" He then tossed my bracelets through the air. I put my arms out and they slid on. "Why-?"

"I hate Aracenous. He uses me for my powers and takes advantage of it. But…I feel the final battle coming. _My_ final battle." He threw Kim's sword through the air and I caught it on the hilt. "Be sure to tell Lloyd I'm ready." And he took off, leaving us to find our way out"

Kai POV:

We landed at the base of the mountain. We discussed the plan. Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei would stay behind in case the girls came back. We had to fight Aracneous. We were going to take the necklace with us. "Let's take Aracneous down" We went in. They must have been expecting us, because there were purple fire torches lighting the way. They led us to a big stone room. And it the middle, was Aracneous. "Well, do you have the necklace?"

I held it up. "Where are the girls?" "They left. The yellow one." He glared. "Refused to be my queen, even after I gave her a 'gift'" Zane stepped forward. "What did you do to her?" "That doesn't matter. I left her anyway because she found a new power" Her true potential. "By the way red ninja" He smiled. "That new born child of yours will become my apprentice when I'm done with you" I griped my sword tighter. "Well, we aren't going down without a fight"

**Well the story should be over soon. And I'm going to be honest, that 'scene' with Aracneous and Kim, thought I was gonna barf. But it's something to keep you on your toes. And please review! **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Hey everyone. News: this may or may not be the last chapter not quite a 100% sure. But all the same, I want you guys to review! Oh and Kai gets his spirit animal in the next chapter!**

Amanda POV:

We were lost. We had no clue where to go. We had to stop again and try and see if we could find a way out. The baby kept crying, like she knows she's not supposed to be here, which she's not. "Shhh. It's okay" Sarah looked around, then looked at the baby. "So…what are you going to name her?" I stared at her. "Really? You're asking that now?" "Sorry" I looked around, then I felt it. Wind. "Sarah, do you feel that?" "Yes, the wind, I feel it, I just don't see-"She stopped. "We're close." If we could feel the wind, then there was a way out somewhere. We waited till the wind blew and we followed from where it came from.

It led us to a ledge, way high up. "How do we get down?" Sarah looked around. "There!" There was the bounty. With luck, the others were there. Sarah took out Kim's sword, which was on her back, and moved it so that any light reflected off it. Then we heard one of the doors of the dragon keep open **(A/N: Yeah forgot about the dragons for a while. Heheh sorry) **A sliver dragon then flew up. "Star!" she flew close enough so that I climb on. When I was on, Sarah climbed on. "Back to the bounty girl!" She flew back. She landed on the deck and Sarah jumped off. She then helped me off. Nya and Lloyd came from the control room.

"Nya! Lloyd! Where are the others?" "They're in the mountain, looking for you guys and fighting Aracneous!" "What?! We have to go back!" "Oh no you don't! You just had a baby, you need to stay here!" Only at this time did they notice I was holding my daughter. "Amanda…" "Sarah, I'm coming. I have to" "Amanda is right." We turned and saw Sensei coming up on deck. "I've seen my spirit smoke. Amanda needs to go" Sarah groaned. "Fine" I put the baby in Nya's arms. "Take care of her, please?" Nya opened her mouth slightly to say something, then nodded. I looked at Lloyd. "He needs to come with us too." "Why?" "My final battle" **(A/N: I'm actually gonna make that a separate chapter later)**

I grabbed my bow. "Quickly, you have no time to waste" "Then let's go!" We ran towards the mountain. "Ninja-Go!"

Kai POV:

While the others fought off the shadow soldiers, I fought Aracneous. I was taking all my anger out on him. He hurt my wife, kidnapped her, and I missed the birth of my child. I was furious. "Give up, ninja" "That's all you want, huh? Well, guess what? You're just saying what you want to do" He snarled and shoved me back towards the others.

"Guys, what did Sensei say about our spirit animals?" "They are the only way to weaken him!" "Well, let's go!" There was a blue flash, a white flash, and a black flash. The others were in their spirit animal form, wolf, bear, and owl. But they were different. Jay's (wolf) fur sparkled with bits of electricity. Cole's (bear) pars seem to shift the ground. Zane's (owl) wings seem to make snow when he flapped them. "You guys are…different" I looked at the necklace. It was glowing. "The necklace" Aracneous snarled. "Guys! Keep it away from him!" I threw it up in the air and Zane caught it in his talons. He started to fly up near the top. "Get…that…necklace!"

The soldiers attacked. Cole swatted away 10 with one paw. Jaw would knock them down. An arrow zoomed past Zane, startling him into dropping it. Jay jumped up and caught it by the chain in his mouth. He ran to avoid the soldiers. He then threw his head to throw the necklace to Cole before he was over powered. Cole caught it by the chain. He swatted aside a few more soldiers. He was about to be over powered when he threw it up in the air. "The necklace!"

Then a yellow blur streamed through the air and caught it. It stopped and it was… "Kim!" Zane flew closer. "Hello, Zane" "Kim, where are Sarah and Amanda?" "I don't know! They ran off before…"She swallowed. "Before Aracenous asked me to be his queen and…" She shivered. "Kissed me" Zane puffed up and had a look of pure anger in his eyes. An arrow zipped by and hit Kim's wing, piercing it. She shrieked as she fell, letting go of the necklace. Her wings disappeared and she flipped through the air and landed on her feet.

Aracneous caught the necklace. Hel laughed evilly as he put it on. "Now…you're all doomed." He laughed again as he began to change.

**Dun dun dun! Well, to catch you up, Aracneous has the necklace, Kai will find is spirit animal in the next chapter, and Lloyd will fight Garmadon. If you have any sort of questions of what's happened in the story already , PM me.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**It's here. The last chapter. But….it's the moment you've been waiting for! Kai gets his spirit animal! To be honest, this is an idea that came from Sherekhanrox. Thanks so much! Anyway, enjoy….**

Amanda POV:

We ran back in the mountain, all of us in our ninja suits. But, unfortunately, it did not take long for us to get lost. "Do you guys know how to get through here?" "No" We ran for a while longer. I felt faster, now that I wasn't pregnant. "There!" There was an opening leading to the battle. We ran towards it, but we didn't even get close when it shut with a grinding sound. A figure walked in front of us. "Dad"

Garmadon stood there, a look of hatred and…sadness. "You guys go" Sarah tugged on my arm. "Good luck Lloyd" We ran up a pair of stone steps. It led to a hallway. There we saw another opening. We ran to it, but it just over looked the battle. Aracneous was wearing the necklace. He laughed evilly as he began to change. He turned pitch black and grew slightly. "Ready?" "Let's end this" I turned into my spirit animal form and picked Sarah up by her shoulders and flew in.

Kai POV:

He had the necklace. The one very thing he wasn't supposed to have. He was changing. He was now pitch black and only grew slightly. He laughed evilly. "Hi-Yah!" Sarah appeared and kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble. She kicked off and flipped through the air and landed by Kim. Aracneous snarled.

"Scraw!" A sliver blur sliced by him, only scratching him. Amanda. She flew over and hovered over us. Aracneous was furious, his blood red eyes flaring. "Let's go" Amanda and Zane flew straight at him, attacking with their claws and beak. Jay and Cole went after him, biting his arms and legs. Jay jumped up and tried to attack his face.

Aracneous grabbed him by the throat. A blue mist surrounded Jay and seemed to travel up Aracneous' arm, going into the necklace. Jay was back to himself, the spirit animal in the necklace. Jay pushed off. Cole reared up and threw himself down on him. Aracneous was quicker, and grabbed his throat. A black mist surrounded Cole and the same thing happened with Jay. He was thrown but he landed on his feet.

Zane and Amanda flew at him. He caught them both with both hands. A white mist surrounded Zane and a silver mist surrounded Amanda. They were back to themselves. Zane pushed off. Aracneous held Amanda higher. "So…where is my new apprentice?" Amanda chocked out a sentence. "F-Far away f-from you ""Then it will be a pleasure to kill you" Before any of us could react, he punched Amanda in the chest, causing her to cough up some blood and she flew into the side of the room. She fell to the floor, not moving. That's it. I've had it. I ran towards him and I felt myself change.

Amanda POV:

My chest was on fire! I straggly sat up, coughing up some blood. My vision was fuzzy, but when it cleared, I saw Aracneous fighting something as big as him. It was a grey lion…with a mane of flickering fire. Kai. He found is spirit animal. Aracneous pushed him off and Kai breathed, and or, roared out a column of fire.

A fire breathing lion. He jumped back to Aracneous, and sliced him with outstretched claws. He made a fairly large wound in his chest, but it closed. He laughed. Then grabbed Kai by the throat and a red mist surrounded him. Aracneous threw him, but he landed on his feet. "Now you've been defeated!" Aracneous laughed evilly and he grew rapidly.

I clutched my fingers around my bow. And I slid in the last arrow I had. I loaded it and aimed, right for the necklace. "This…if for _everything_" and I fired.

The arrow hit dead on. The necklace shattered in a spider web pattern. Aracneous howled, clutching the necklace like it was choking him. Then the grounded moved and a crack opened up beneath him. He fell. "AHHHHHH!" Then the ground closed again. And Aracneous was gone forever…dead.

I fell to my back, and gasped out a word. "G-guys" "Amanda!" Kim, Sarah, and Kai ran towards me. Sarah and Kai knelt down, Kai clutching my hand. "Okay, hold on." Sarah placed her hands on my chest, making me gasp. She focused her true potential to her hands, healing my chest. The pain was gone, and I sighed with relief. "There" Kai sat me up and hugged me. "Thank god you're alright" "C'mon lets go home" Kai stood me up and put my arm around his shoulder. We walked the direction of the doors. The opened with a grinding sound and Lloyd ran over.

"He's gone" "I'm sorry Lloyd." His head dipped a little in sorrow. "C'mon, let's go home"

Kai POV:

We left the mountain behind. We all walked up on deck, and Nya and Sensei came from the control room. "You're okay!" Nya ran over and hugged Jay. "You've all done well, my students." We all walked up to the control room, and got the ship going. "Sensei, our spirit animals are gone. Aracneous took them." "Yes my students, but you have no need for them anymore. Both battles are over." After everyone started talking and making sure everyone was okay, I noticed that Amanda slipped away. But I knew where she went.

I stood outside the bedroom door. I knew that she was in there with the baby. The baby whose birth I missed. I slowly opened the door and walked in. Amanda was sitting on the bed, holding the baby. She looked up at me and smile. She looked back to the baby, who was asleep. "You see? Daddy came right in here to see you." She stood up and walked over to me. "Kai…" She placed the baby in my arms. "Meet your daughter" My daughter? I had a baby girl? I smiled and looked at her, asleep in my arms. "Hey" I whispered. She snuggled into me, comfortable in my arms.

"looks like she already likes you" My smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" I sighed. "Amanda…I-I missed the birth of our daughter and…you were both put in danger. I'm a lousy husband and father." "Hm. Lousy husband, maybe. Lousy father…maybe" "Hey!" We both laughed a bit, then my daughter started to whimper. "Here" I gave her back to Amanda.

"So…what are we going to name her?" "I don't know. I've been too busy running and fighting for my life to think about it" I chuckled. Then I thought of something. "What was your mother's name?" "Alexandra. Why?" I smiled. She looked back at me and smiled too. "That's perfect."

Lloyd POV:

We all were up in the control room, talking about how much more peaceful it's going to be now. "Lloyd" My uncle placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded toward the deck. "I followed him out there. "Lloyd…I know you are upset about your father" He sighed. "The ninja's training is over." He turned to me. "But something new will start." He handed me a folded piece of paper.

"My time is almost over. But you are to take my place." He handed me the paper. "What is this?" "A map to the platinum weapons, passed down since when time had a name. When the time comes, you will be sensei to a new band of ninja." I looked at the map in my hands. "But uncle…how will I know when the time comes? Will I be able to do it?" "I believe you will know when the time is right and when you are up to it" I nodded.

Amanda POV:

Kai went up to everyone about our daughter. We were going to name her after my mother, Alexandra. But I thought it was too long for my taste, so we were going to shorten it to Alexa. I was in the room, holding her. She had brown hair like us, but it was more like Kai's. I heard the door open and I turned around. Kim and Sarah walked in. "Hey" "Hey" "How are you 2 doing?" I chuckled. "We're doing fine" "So…what's her name?" I looked at both of them, then looked at Alexa.

"Alexa _Kimberly_ Flamy"I looked back at Kim. A smile had lit up her face. "Really?" "Yeah" Sarah pat Kim's shoulder. "Here Sarah, you never got a chance to hold her." I put Alexa in her arms. "Hey there, kid" Alexa had opened her eyes, and just blinked at Sarah. Eyes of curiosity. "Here" She handed her to Kim. "Hi there" Her hair fell forward and Alexa reached out. She grabbed it…and pulled.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I took Kim's hair out of her hand. "Here" Kim handed her back to me. I chuckled. "Looks like I'll have my hands full with her." I looked at her and smiled. And, for a second, it looked like she smiled back.

And she smiled just like Kai.

**Well, it's over…But don't worry! I will make anew story, with new characters, new villains, and new weapons! I don't have a name quite yet, but I will! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this story. And don't forget I will make an extra chapter of the 'fight', but this seriously is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Later!**


	38. Final battle

Final battle

**Well, this is it. The final battle. Hope you like! (*And if you want, listen to "River flows in you" for effect )**

Lloyd POV/ _Continuation of chapter 37_:

"There!" We saw the doors leading to the battle. Unfortunately, the doors closed before we got to them. We saw a dark figure walk in front of us. "Dad" He had a look, a mixture of hatred, and sadness. "You guys go" "Good luck Lloyd." Amanda and Sarah ran off. I turned back to my father.

"Dad…" "Don't say anything son. But know this…I'm not going down without a fight." I nodded. His four arms held swords, while I only had one. We looked at each other for what seemed the longest amount of time. Then we both charged forward. The swords clanged together with a loud clang. I was able to take one out of one of his hands and caught it.

Our swords met again. With every clang, I knew we were coming closer to the final attack. But I knew that he knew it too. Our swords met again, but all 4 were thrown out of each other's hands. So we went to regular combat. With every punch, kick, and dodged, I knew it was coming to an end. I heard the other fight go on with Aracneous. "Dad…did you even want to serve Aracneous?" I asked as I dodged an attack. "No" he struck forward then jumped back from a kick. "But after your mother…passed…I was upset, and left. I let him go when I heard about the Aracnors." He struck forward with a fist, but I dodged to the side.

"I wanted to rule ninjago in my image, so that maybe I wouldn't…have to fight you." I felt a tugging at my heart. But I couldn't give up. After a few more punches and kicks, we were both out of breath. But he struck forward and we caught each other's fist that we struck with. There was a rumbling and yelling. My dad tried to throw another punch, but caught it. I focused my power into my fists.

We heard a yell, then there was more rumbling. "He's…gone"*****My dad looked at me with sad eyes as a green mist appeared around him. I was making the final attack. "Lloyd…I-I want you to know that…I-I loved you from the first moment. I-I was always hoping that you would be able to live with me… but…I now see that you had a greater destiny than what I had planned for you." I blinked and tried to hold back tears as my power increased and my dad's whole body was almost encased in a green glow. "And Lloyd…" I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. "I'm very proud of you, son" And the glow encased him and a tear fell.

Then it disappeared…along with my father. "Goodbye, Dad" But I heard one last whisper, like it answered me. _"Good bye…son" _The doors opened again and I ran to the others, the final battle…over. **(If the song is not over, keep playing)**

**Well, it's over. And I personally felt that scene emotional. I poured my heart out in this…for this is what I would have pictured it. Anyway, I hope you can stay tuned for my next story.**


End file.
